


Second Wind

by SalamanderNatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Harry Has a Twin, Hufflepuff Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Meddling Dumbledore, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius Black has children, Smart Harry, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderNatsu/pseuds/SalamanderNatsu
Summary: Twelve years after the Battle of Hogwarts and loosing most of his friends, Harry wanted nothing but calm life and solitude. It's destroyed by a proposal from Death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :This is a work of fanfiction. All recognisable characters in this work belongs to esteemed writer Johannes Katherine Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> This is Alternate Universe. Characters are slightly OOC. Dimensional travelling! Harry. Rune Master and Elemental! Harry. Powerful MOD! Harry. Alive! Parents. No decided pairings.
> 
> Request: English isn't my first language. So please bear with the horrible grammar and terrible storywriting skills. Need a beta. So if anyone's interested please PM me.

_**Chapter 1** _

_Year 2010, Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England._

I calmly entered this property in search of the bastard who was supposed to be my master. A small deviation on the month of May fifteen years ago caused my work to be doubled and I have to work overtime these days. Thankfully receded two years ago but I foresaw something that would threaten my existence after few years. I here to nip it in bud so to say.

Ah, forgot to introduce myself. I am Death, one of the oldest and most powerful being in the entire universe. Came to existence when life was first created in this world. My job is to transfer the souls of dead to Limbo or after life. Tiring work but hey it's the only reason I exist.

War, a small word but has major effects. My most hated time during my job. Too much work and too much destruction. Never knew why the hell humans are hell bent on killing each other. They look for simple and silly reasons to fight and create new ways to increase my job. I hate warmongering imbeciles, manipulative bastards and manipulated fools above all (well I guess I hated all humans as they fall in one category or the other)

My likes are peaceful times, untouched natural places and cute girls (don't you dare call me a pervert). Don't have any hobbies as the work is highly stressful. Being around since the beginning with nothing but transporting souls I started observing the lives of interesting humans.

Two things concerning humans are always consistent about. First as I mentioned before their thirst for war and their coming up innovative way to kill each other. I loathe that kind. The second type are my favourite. Even in most desperate times and after loosing everything they manage to stagger even with tears streaming down their faces. I usually entertain myself watching their lives in my free time (something that I craved for but didn't have on my hands).

In this list I have many people but my personal favourite in this dimension is certainly my Master, Harry James Potter. The most resilient person I knew. Fellow endured a lot. Parents killed at age of few months by a manic obsessed with immortality. Delivered as nothing more than milk carton to his relatives who treated him worse than a slave. Manipulated and raised as a hog for slaughter by the person he trusted most. Watched a person close to father figure, his surrogate family, his best friends die at the hands of followers of his nemesis. Saw one of his friend join the other side out of humiliation and jealousy, killed his sister figure and his other best friend. No use thinking about the past because if he accepts my proposal, I have faith that if he will, the future I predicted will not see light. Hope he doesn't reject it, if he did I'll just have to be selfish.

Thinking along these lines I walked towards the person drinking fire whiskey oblivious to my entry inside this place. I took a good look at the man before me. A tall man with lean build, messy dark jet black hair with pale skin, visible skin scarred from many battles. He is currently wearing a dark ink green robe with wand in one hand(glass in another one), some knives hidden in his boots and a gun in his belt. Even his breathing is low and calculated, ready to fight at moment's notice. His war-hardened almond green eyes are staring forlornly into the fireplace.

After casting a spell on myself, not wanting to startle him too much, I cleared my throat to inform him of my presence. Startled, despite my best efforts, he quickly pointed his wand towards me. I rose my hands to convey that I meant him no harm.

"Who are you?" He questioned hesitantly taking in my appearance. "From whom did you learn the secret behind Fidelius Charm of this place. How the hell did you bypass the wards of this place? Raise your sleeves, hands where I can see them . I created a failsafe to destroy the magical capabilities of a person with an order so don't try anything funny." He barked out harshly. I felt strong probe into my mind. Brat must be trying to use Leglimacy on me. I know it's useless and judging by the scowl on his face I guess he too learned that fact. Not to aggravate him further I did as he requested and replied calmly

"Hello Master" I drawled out "I am known by many , Ereshkigal, Jeoseung Sacha, Hel, Thanatos etc to name a few." I paused and continued "But you can call me Death."

 

_3rd Person POV Number Twelve Grimmauld Place (The Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix)._

In his short albeit eventful life, Harry went through many strange situations courtesy of the manipulative old coot, bastard Dark Lord and his imbecilic followers. Heard and witnessed many irrational theories and eccentric personalities. At the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry witnessed death of one of his best friends Neville Longbottom at the hands of his Tri-wizard co-champion Cedric Diggory, preventing the death of Nagini, all of it went to hell from that point and Harry and his friends went hiding. The deaths of his friends spurred his rage and he began training under remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix learning everything he can get his hands on.

During years before the final confrontation with his prophesied nemesis, Harry learnt how to control the nature from Babylonian ancient texts. It was incomplete but even the basic principles were deadly in battle. Elemental transformation requires perfect control over both magic and mind and it is the pinnacle of wandless magic and it drastically improved his control of both his magic and Occlumency barriers. It paid off during final confrontation but Harry still lost his best friend Ronald Weasley to last living Death Eater, Rodolphous Lestrange.

The entire army of Lord Voldemort we gradually destroyed leaving him alone according to the reports. So Harry after conducting a perimeter check engaged the bastard and gave instructions to his friend who was under Disillusionment Charm to finish off the snake if he saw any opening. Using the Hawthorn wand with Unicorn hair he won from Draco during his imprisonment, he fought the Dark Lord and they were equally matched until the core of the wand burned out unable to bear the density of Harry's magic. The Dark Lord then gloated about his inevitable victory and set his pet loose on him. Harry immediately bound him with earth elemental transformation giving Ron a chance to cut off the head of the final Horcrux.

Ron then cast a Disarming charm on Voldemort but was hit by Killing Curse by Lestrange who must be dead according to the reports we received. This mistake proved fatal for his friend. Harry took the Elder Wand to kill both of them. The war is finally over.

Harry felt that after the Death of the Dark Lord he might have peaceful life. But two years after the Death of Dark Lord all of that went out of the f****ng window by the visit of the stranger. Even to this day Harry thinks the second chance given to him might be a dream.

It started out as a normal day. After going the Burrow for the weekly visit to remaining Weasleys through Floo. He then went to Millwall to meet Tonks' family. Andromeda will have his head if he didn't visit. Spotted by accident to one of the paparazzi and apparated before he got chance to shout out his name. Returned home and after reinforcing the wards, he took a bottle of Firewhisky and began reminiscing about lost friends while sipping the liquid in his hands when he heard someone behind him he immediately pointed his wand towards the intruder.

Harry's first impression of the man is that he is freakishly tall even taller than Hagrid, so half-giant probably. He wore a dark black three piece suit with grey shirt and charcoal black dress pants. Harry felt fear but didn't let it show on his face. Only the remaining members of The Order of Phoenix knew the secret behind Fidelius Charm. No dark wizard can attempt to coerce the disclosure by means of Veritaserum, Legilimency, the Cruciatus Curse or the Imperius Curse. But same cannot be said in case of blackmail. Harry knew no member in The Order of the Phoenix would disclose the secret to a stranger without informing him beforehand.

Harry may be powerful but he isn't a fool. This stranger is skilled in wards and Harry knew if he chose the intruder would have killed him before he could even have reacted. He is able to dismantle the wards guarding this place without alerting him and Harry sincerely hoped that he is not that skilled in combat and Occlumency or he might not be enemy (no Dark Mark is present on his exposed hand) and hoped that fail-safes are not destroyed.

'He could be son of a giant who sided with Lord Voldemort seeking revenge for death of his parent. Or some fan-boy whom we rescued from bigoted part-human hating pure blood. Assassination attempts are neither new for me nor fans who have no value for personal space. Either way he is exceptionally talented to get a drop on me even when I had alcohol running in my system. Not to mention that he bypassed the wards without alerting him. I knew that he didn't meant me any harm as he could have easily killed me as I was unaware, but years of paranoia can't be suppressed easily. (Or he might be like an idiotic Death Eater who wanted to gloat and defeat me and kill me who knows).' Harry thought wistfully.

But the answer he received threw everything out of the window. The intruder claimed to be Death. Harry wondered if he missed any joke in that statement and his present companion called him Master on top of it. Harry carefully checked for any hallucinogens in the bottle (Blacks are known for their twisted sense of humour.) And Harry has good alcohol tolerance. So he thought the intruder might be an illusion or a playing a practical joke..

Or he might be after the gifts created by Death himself. The Deathly Hallows, the gifts from death is one of the oldest tales of the wizarding world, an open invitation for humans to become Master of one of the strongest entities in the universe. To this day Harry remembered that story.

_Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross._

_Halfway though the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing._

_The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility Cloak._

_The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways._

_The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter._

_Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility._

_That very night, Death came in form of a murderous wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother's throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother._

_The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own._

_Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals._

_The person who gained and combined all three Hallows The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone and The Invisibility Cloak will have power over Death itself._

After the final battle, Harry repaired good Holly and Phoenix feather wand with the Elder Wand and searched all across the world for desolate, inaccessible place. He then hid the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone under Fidelius Charm with him being the Secret Keeper. He then proceed to cast very strong notice-me-not charms with strong wards, Muggle-repelling charms around the place. After returning to Grimmauld Place he obliviated himself.

An amused chuckle bought him out of his thoughts. Death who now conjured a sofa to sit on the other side of the fireplace is laughing at him.

" Out of paranoia, humans create many funny scenarios. This is no practical joke, illusion created by your mind, alcohol or hallucinogens. I really am Death, Mr Potter. And you hid the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone in a statue in the temple located in the ruins of ancient Aztec civilisation. The temple is located in the middle of the village and the secret to find the statue holding the two Deathly Hallows is ' The Statue of Pagan God lies behind the Sundial which is the fourth pillar of temple'. The Elder Wand is located in the hands of the statue of the Pagan God and The Resurrection Stone is embedded in it's crown. I have no interest in them. And your time was not over and your body could still hold your spirit. I never take soul from body unless one of the above were fulfilled." He spoke dryly.

Harry is now stunned as the obliviated memories came back to him. They might be a chance that the person standing before him it's a real deal. No person even with highest mastery of Leglimacy can tell about the secret behind the Fidelius Charm. It is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find, unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. The disclosure must be voluntary as evidenced by the fact that no dark wizard is ever seen attempting to coerce the disclosure by means of Veritaserum, Legilimency, the Cruciatus Curse or the Imperius Curse. Knowing his luck Harry thought it might be entirely possible. Harry still thought he might've been an illusion.

"Sorry for this." Death said pressing his fingers on his head before could register his words, causing the haze over his mind disappear. "I'm here to discuss a proposal and I rather not deal with you when you're drunk. Lister carefully and accept our reject it immediately. Have to prepare contingency plans for anything and everything." He ordered.

"So this is not an illusion. But can you prove that you're who you claim to be?" Harry asked calmly " What if you're trying to trick me into false illusion of safety. Prove to me who you are."

"Ask anything that comes to your mind." He asked amused at demands.

Harry's mind stopped for a moment. What proof can he ask the Death himself to prove his identity? The fellow before him is a deadly Leglimens and can easily pick out his thoughts. He didn't know why but his proverbial brain to mouth file disappeared asking his current worst fear.

"What happened to my family after they died, Mr Death? If you really are who you're, tell me how did you take the lives of my friends and family?" He begged his companion.

He always felt that failed the trust of his friends by being unable to save the lives of his friends and their families. He spent sleepless fearing the nightmares of their hated directed toward him. Only fear he never faced head on because even though he could summon their souls using the Resurrection Stone, he never had courage enough to do so.

Death sat quietly pondering about the request and finally spoke up "I cannot tell you Master." Well there's the proof that he was not whom he claimed to be "But I'll show you."He crossed the distance between them in a second and gripped my hand. A moment's later Harry felt tug on his navel and he was suddenly falling towards the ground. Moment before he touched the ground he stopped free falling and recognised the memory where he landed in.

It's at the Battle of Hogwarts when Sirius sacrificed his life to save Tonks' life before she's got by Killing Curse from her deranged aunt. I saw Death appear moment before Sirius died. As he took a hit Harry saw Death covering what seemed to be the soul of my Godfather into a bundle and delicately carried him away and returned few seconds later to collect Bellatrix Lestrange's soul after when she's killed by enraged Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

The way Death held the soul of my Godfather reminded me of how Fleur held her just born daughter Victoire Weasley. The scenes changed to show many deaths I failed to prevent. Hermione, Bill, Ron, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Dean, Seamus, Creevey Brothers, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, Sirius, Professor Moody, Madame Pompfrey, Gabrielle, my parents and many people who died fighting that monster Harry saw and relived their deaths. The scene was shifted to a place where all his friends are peacefully seated. All of them are smiling at Harry with pride in their eyes (except for Professor Snape who is looking at him with grudging respect in his eyes).

Tears began to fall as Harry for first time felt relieved after many years. None of his friends hated him and every one of his friends are proud of him. He felt content knowing that.

After calming down Harry thought that Death was here for his soul but may need his permission as he is the Master of Death. He got rid of those thoughts. Death mentioned that his time was not over and he is healthy so, Death cannot take his life. And didn't he mentioned that he wanted to make a deal with him? So what might it be he wondered.

"Yes Master, your time to die had not yet arrived. I had a proposal to make. But anyway why do you think I require your permission to take your life when your time arrived, I really never knew." Death said with amused twinkle in his eyes. It reminded Harry of Albus Dumbledore.

'Well I'm Master of Death as I have unified the Deathly Hallows. So doesn't it mean that I have control over death. Anyway I have always accepted my death so it would have been foolish question to ask. But if not, why create the Hallows.' Harry thought.

Death grinned mischievously at his thoughts. "Actually the Master of Death is a person who can take life of any living person upto a certain limit. He has complete control over Death. Also remember no person escapes from my grasp. It even applies to Master of Death. But also it is my respite from work." He informed grinning impishly reminding Harry of certain redheaded twins and it alarmed Harry slightly.

He didn't understand the words of Death. He says that the master could have complete control over Death but said that it was a respite from his work. He tried to figure out what he is missing in that statement. As if reading Harry's mind (obviously he is) Death replied

"I said that the person could have complete control over death but I never said anything about having control over me Harry. It means he just temporarily takes my job in a way what you mortals call it, uh, ha part-time job. And after your time is completed you would be my equal for stipulated amount of time and I could relax and enjoy few pleasures and may be laugh at you for trying to perform all my duties. Trust me, it is a gruelling tiresome job. And time flows slowly. Fifteen days in my time is equal to one hour in human world."

At those words Harry felt sick. Did he forcibly took away the lives of person from their loved ones. He never remembered anything of that sort. Surely Death must be joking. Thinking along those lines, Harry tried to calm down his ferociously beating heart and would have been successful in his attempt if his companion didn't open his mouth.

"I'm not jesting or playing practical joke on you Master. Usually whenever you are sleeping you unconsciously perform those duties. In last two years as there is no war, famines and plague broke out and human population being so less, there isn't much work to do. So I let you scot free. So you didn't take any souls." Death answered calmly.

After the war Harry to take his mind off his dead friends, started researching about everything about the wizarding world. He learnt about the reason being the creation of Sorting Hat, The Chamber of Secrets and many other things. But from his family archives he discovered the bloody history of the Deathly Hallows. The Potter's family vault along with Black's family archives is treasure trove for any historians with many ancient journals written by his ancestors. He managed to track down the entre history of Elder Wand except for the killer of Antioch Peverell. And how Beedle the Bard gained the knowledge of the Tale of Three Brothers.

So many deaths, so many betrayals just because the bastard felt lazy. Trying to rein in his temper Harry asked "So how many years The Master of Death" he spat out that title as if it was the most vilest thing in this world "have to perform your duties?"

"Lemme see, Ah for you about one month." Death replied nonchalantly

Harry never thought that he can hate any person to this extent. One month, just for fucking one month of slacking off his duty, the fucker created one of the bloodiest object in entire history. All for some false hope of gaining power over Death. And to be cheated to work as a slave under him. He lost his final dregs of temper and exploded

"You Goddamned unfair son of bitch. How many lives, just how many lives have you consumed just for small time of respite." He shouted not noticing the aura around his companions "You were the reason for deaths of many persons and I hoped you..." He trailed off when Death raised up suddenly and lifted me him by his neck.

Dark miasma surrounded him ominously. The coat he is wearing is now replaced by black dark-liquid shimmering robe which covered him from top to bottom and a hood covered his face. His skin melted off showing a skeletal face and bottom less hollow holes replaced his previous grey eyes. A dark red blood coloured scythe appeared pressing Harry's neck drawing blood.

"Listen here mortal. You may be my Master but remember whom you are talking with. I may be many things but unfair isn't one of them. I carry my duty to every human irrespective of colour, creed, blood, good, evil without any prejudice.I offer them respite from all horrors of life. I even send back spirits of the unwilling spirits who fear me back. I never forcibly took a life until the person time arrives or when the vessel cannot hold it"He spoke in hollow voice. For first time in my life I truly felt fear. After few moments he regained his normal appearance and sat cross legged on the couch. "Let me paint you a picture. I am forced to witness suffering of people. I experienced people begging for their death to escape this world. Saw the abyss of human nature . I clearly remember each and every one of the dead. I am haunted by humans. I remember their wails, I see their suffering every time I close my eyes. I take them away from their burdens, their responsibilities and give them peace. I never enjoyed talking life but has to do this job. So don't you dare accuse and insult me about what you don't know and can never hope to understand." He hissed out darkly.

Harry was rendered speechless for many moments. Death has a heart who knew. It is terrifying to imagine the experience he described, and couldn't blame him for trying to escape even for a small amount of time.

"If you are so fair as you said, why trick the three brothers by giving them wishes." He asked carefully not wishing to irk the entity anymore.

He laughed with more malice than humour in his voice. Leaning back on the sofa with a faraway look on his eyes and as if reminiscing an old memory. "Many facts are butchered Master on the day I gifted the Deathly Hallows to those three brothers. Do you want to learn the truth behind the fairy tale told to lull children to sleep.

 

_Three brothers are fighting against a squadron of soldiers. The frequency of the witch hunts are alarmingly increasing. Many innocent children and women are burned to death. They are fighting so that their children may have better chances of running without getting caught by the bastards. Fully prepared for their fate, they accepted death after the grievous wounds afflicted by His Majesty's royal army._

_Death stood impressed at their tenacity. Even when their body is suffering, all that mattered to them is life of others. So he appeared before the brothers and granted each of them a boon ask their heart's desire._

_The First brother, Antioch Peverell, a man who was feared for his duelling prowess wished for a wand after his own heart and powerful one, so that he could protect his family. Death took a branch from Elder Tree, the wood known to be the rarest, powerful wood that only seeks a remarkable wizard and never stays with any one less than most powerful. He then took the tail feather of Thestral, the core that person who is both selfless and who are capable of accepting and not afraid of Death can handle._

_The Second brother, Cadmus Peverell, lost his entire family save for his son wished to reconcile with his dead family. So he asked for an object that could bring back the spirits of the dead. Death took a stone from a river, shaped it and gave it to the second brother. He used it to call the spirits of his family and drew comfort from the dead._

_The Third brother, Ignotus Peverell is a person who preferred joyful and adventurous life. Due to the infamous witch hunts, it's difficult to travel all across the world. So he asked for a cloak_ _which could hide him from Death itself._

_All the three brothers went different ways. The first brother joined a war where he became fast friends with one of the soldiers fighting alongside him. He trusted him enough to tell the story. But the person in question is a traitor and spy among the ranks. He killed him and ran off with the Elder Wand. The killer is now commonly known as Beedle the Bard._

_The second brother Cadmus Peverell recalled spirits of his family and gained comfort from them. He placed the stone in the ring which is usually worn by the Head of the House. He died passing the ring to his son. His son isn't noble and selfless as his father and used the ring to call the spirits and used them for his own gain._

_Death lost his temper seeing the gifts created by him for his friends being used that way. So he placed a compulsion charm that made them perform his tasks to teach them a lesson._

_The third brother Ignotus Peverell travelled all around the world and returned to hear the passing of his second brother and murder of his first brother. So he tried to track the killer with no clue who the killer is. Nearly giving up his pursuit the clue came out the form of a children's story book. Even though he wanted to restore honour of his brothers, he knew that it would paint target on his family. So he requested his second brother's children to change their family name, passed the cloak to his son who didn't have a heir, he went to Beedle's house to retrieve the Elder Wand. But in exchange for his life Beedle traded the wand to Emeric the Evil. Ignotus killed him. He knew he is past his prime and not wanting to pick a fight endangering his family, he trained Egbert the Egregious to kill Emeric. After he's killed, he called Death to take his soul and finally rested in peace._

* * *

"And this my dear Master is the real story of Deathly Hallows." Death replied calmly.

"So you're not being a vengeful spirit and created them because you're cheated of your due." Harry asked him breathlessly, his mind reeling from the information he received

"What due am I cheated of? Do I seem like a loan shark who treats life as some sort of money? Every person dies sometime or the other. I am final destination for any person. That imbecile stated that I am pissed at the Three Brothers because they ruined my chances of gaining more souls. Human life is fragile. If not by drowning in that river they can be killed in many ways. Old age, accidents, murder, disease and my least favourite war to quote some means of dying. Do you know how many ghosts return back after dying?In Hogwarts itself you saw hundreds of ghosts. You don't see me holding grudge against them. Need anymore proof then that?"

"I met Professor Dumbledore in Limbo twelve years ago. Is it a dream or did you impersonate him?" Harry asked.

"It's that old coot actually. I sentenced him one year six month of servitude. That's actually his last day of his work under me. He asked me to speak with you just for once and I granted him that. I trapped the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle too. You must have seen it. Horrifying days those are. Even with eight members the work load is too high." He replied. Harry felt its ironical that oldest being in the universe called Professor Dumbledore an old coot.

"Eight members?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

" I sentenced the bits of soul of your nemesis fifteen years (they cursed the living ones repeatedly), Gregorovitch Mykew seven years, Gellert Grindelwald ten years. The time of the old coot is up before the war broke out." Death pouted and Harry tried to shake off the image.

"A final question. Why did Beedle describe Ignotus as wise and humble person in the story. I knew better than anyone that history is written by victors. So why didn't he tarnish reputation of Ignotus Peverell?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Beedle is a vain, arrogant and power hungry miser. He wrote the book to gain fame and fortune. He confirmed the deaths of first two brothers, but not the third brother. So he painted Ignotus as wise, intelligent, humble and selfless person. He wrote the book hoping that he might gain atleast one of the three hallows by spouting a cock-and-bull story and con the Invisibility Cloak. And using it he may steal it back from Emeric. Leglimacy and Occlumency are practiced less during that period and to Beedle's misfortune Ignotus Peverell is master of both of them. He picked out the thoughts and killed him brutally." Death informed.

"So you're here to show me the ropes and hand over the reins." Harry asked hesitantly.

"Not really even though I'd love to do that. Matter of fact I'm here to cancel the compulsion on you for a price. Need a favour from you Harry. It's a heavy burden but please listen to the entire proposal and then accept or reject it." Death pleaded.

"Why does Death himself, the most powerful being in the entire universe, need my help?" Harry mused. He doesn't mind loosing thirty years of servitude (one month in human world) but he knew that nothing comes without a price.

"Because if my calculations are correct, I will cease to exist after fifty years." He trailed off ominously after being silent for few moments.

"WHAT THE HELL" Harry shouted shocked


	2. Request of Death

_**From previous chapter** _

  
" _Why does Death himself, the most powerful being in the entire universe, need my help?"_

_Harry mused. He doesn't mind loosing thirty years of servitude (one month in human world) but he knew that nothing comes without a price._

  
_"Because if my calculations are correct, I will cease to exist after forty years." He trailed off ominously after being silent for few moments._  
_"WHAT THE HELL" Harry shouted shocked._

* * *

  
"Like I said before, I will cease to exist after forty years. I am here to prevent that. After a few days (which is actually few years mind you) I devised a fool proof plan, but I need your assistance in this. As we share power over the living, this is a task which is to be performed by both of us." Death replied calmly.

"And by helping you, and cause heartbreaks and loss of loved ones, NEVER. AND HOW COULD DEATH DIE ANYWAY HUH? SOMEONE IN NEAR FUTURE MUST HAVE FOUND THE SECRET FOR IMMORTALITY AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP HIM. I AM DONE BEING A PAWN FOR ANY PERSON AND SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T BE YOURS." Harry sneered back disdainfully.

Death narrowed his eyes and turned towards the fireplace. Harry following his moments saw the fire growing larger but is unable to move as he fell his entire body paralyzed.

The fire covered the entire room without burning any object but the entire scenery changed completely. It is a familiar place which became something akin to Harry's second house after Hogwarts, The Burrow.

Except it looked like aftermath of Death Eaters' raid.

Harry entered the house carefully and was shocked at the sight. Every person in the house are eagle spread on the ground unmoving and motionless. Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Percy and his wife Audrey Weasley nee Leach, Angelina Weasley nee Johnson and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks all of them are killed.

'What the hell was going on? Who killed my family? Did Death sent me to future to show me the fate of my remaining family? ' Harry cried before he heard screams of agony upstairs and raced to the source.

There are fifteen masked members in the room standing in a circle around people who looked like older versions of Teddy Lupin along with Victoire, Fred II, Dominique Weasley, Louis, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy Weasley along with few others Harry didn't recognise are held at wand point. Only one of the attackers are unmasked who seems like the leader of this group and Harry is stunned after seeing her face

An incredibly beautiful pale skinned woman has platinum blonde hair with blue tips is standing over his godson. Her clothes are in tatters which revealed a tattoo of a bird on her shoulder. The murderer of Ginevra Weasley and Molly Weasley, Delphini Diggory. Even though she looked more youthful and composed, there is no mistaking that face.. Harry was shocked to see her alive as he himself killed her brutally three years ago. But she looked as same age of Teddy in this place. Is she daughter of that bitch? There's no chance Delphini might be still alive.

Not taking any chances Harry immediately drew his wand and cast a killing curse at her but it passed through her as if she's a ghost and none of her followers reacted to his presence.

He understood that this is a memory and was forced to watch his remaining family tortured before his eyes for atleast five hours. They killed them and left the place not before casting something over the sky. Harry thought it might be the Dark Mark.

But instead of the colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue, there's a weird symbol of a bird which looked like a underfed vulture with greenish black plumage stretching it's wings. A mournful cry filled the place as if predicting the death of persons who hears the song.

He broke down crying for his dead family. The rational part of his mind said that it might've been an illusion conjured by Death. He saw his surroundings change back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where Death is currently sipping Firewhiskey calmly.

Before he could say anything Death spoke calmly. "It's not any illusion conjured by me, Master. It's the future set forty one years from now exactly week after your death. All of your family gathered after your funeral where that lady attacked them. In matter of fact you cradled their souls to the Limbo." He opened a portal showing the distress felt by Harry's older self.

"Life and Death are interdependent, Master. No person escapes my grasp.. I would wait for centuries and would still get the soul as I have already waited once. So heed my words instead of behaving akin to a petulant dumb child who thinks he's more knowledgeable than Death"

"So there will be another war which would wipe out entire humanity. " Harry asked with slight tremble in his voice. "How did the war start? Who will be the perpetrators? Their strengths and weaknesses, goals, family. Anything will be beneficial in stopping by war."

"Around forty two years from now Third World War will occur between the Magical and Non-Magical world. The woman is the leader of Magical Side. After your death by failure of your internal organs due to excessive usage of nicotine, alcohol and drug abuse, you died at the age of seventy one years (at the same age Tom Riddle died), she targeted your family and moved on to the Muggleborns. Within a year except for pure blood supremacists the entire Wizards in England will be wiped out with few losses for the Dark Side as it was unexpected assault. She killed everyone who refused to join her which included the Grey side and reformed children of Death Eaters.

She then declared war on the Non-Majs. Before dying Minister of Magic is able to convey the message to the remaining countries and Non-Magical population. The sympathisers to the Dark Side joined her and entire world is dragged into the war. Muggles retaliated with their nuclear weapons destroying the entire countries. Within eight years except for children who are shielded by parents, the entire life on earth is wiped out. Futile attempt as their reproductive system were damaged by nuclear exposure resulting in the extinction of human race along with entire life on earth..

Without life death cannot exist and well my existence will cease." He completed.

"So maybe if I abstain myself from smoking and drinking, I may be alive for much longer and could prepare for upcoming war. Now who the hell is that woman? I know for sure that's not that bitch Diggory as I killed her with my own hand. Where can I find the woman who'll kill my family? How did the war began? Please tell everything. Anything will be useful in stopping the war." Harry pleaded.

Death smiled helplessly "It's not that simple, Master. That lady wanted to fulfill her parent's wishes. Prejudice doesn't goad her. And in her possession is a perfected Time-Space turner which in contrast to ordinary one can take a person back at any time and place indefinitely instead of five hours and would take back a person at any point of time and to any place even before their birth. How she got it can be partially blamed on your should be born son." Death informed gravely.

"What the hell are you sprouting? I may have slept with many women seeking comfort but never had sex without protection, fearing that the bastard would kill them." He shouted.

"You asked how the war started didn't ya? All of this shouldn't occur actually. Cedric Diggory was actually dead during the third task Neville Longbottom killed the last Horcrux at the Battle of the Hogwarts. Tom Marvolo Riddle is supposed to be dead at the battle of Hogwarts itself. You then married Ginerva Weasley and had two sons and a daughter with her. Lemme show you when all of the world went to hell." Death spoke opening a portal. He saw many of his dead friends alive and happy. He saw his own family and his heart clenched a bit.

Harry saw his family interact with each other and was filled with nostalgia. His elder son turned out to be like Twins with his prankster tendencies (he blamed his father genes for that) and the way he teased his younger brother. Harry thought that Albus is bit like him and saw real fear on his face that he may be sorted into Slytherin. His daughter took after Ginny it seemed. Ron, still the prejudiced idiot as he told his daughter Rose to beat Malfoy's son in every test. Harry grinned when Ron mentioned he got his driver's license by confunding the invigilator. He saw Malfoys sending their son and wondered Scorpius was a pain in ass, childish and narrow minded like his father.

But seeing his child interact with Scorpius, Harry thought he's adorable. The nervousness and singing "Sweets will always get you friends" without meaning to put smile on his face. Malfoy may be a prick but his child is a alright guy. And how on earth did person so intelligent as Hermione Granger conceive such an idiotic girl. Voldemort's son...... Really? Children believe anything these days. And who on earth would want to get knocked up by that bald nose less and snake faced bastard?

(Somewhere in the Limbo Bellatrix Lestrange sneezed)

He saw his son defended the younger boy and choose to stay with clearly lonely Malfoy boy instead of going away like his prejudiced friend. He saw how they bonded over sweets and Harry thought his child might found a good friend for life.

He saw how his son is sorted into Slytherin much to the shock of entire Hogwarts. He saw the disaster of the flying lessons where his son is named 'The Slytherin Squib'. His entire first and second year. Seen as a failure to his name and distancing himself from the family. The burning of Hogsmade permission slip and the disaster of trying to bond with his estranged son by giving him his blanket which is all left to him by his parents.

Albus completed third year when his Scorpius' mother was dead. He not knowing the reason behind Albus' behaviour try to break the friendship between them which led to other scuffle. Then it shifted to Harry arguing with Cedric Diggory's father Amos about the existence of Time Turner. He saw his son meeting Delphi at the stairs of his room where they introduced themselves and she invited to meet her at St. Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards.

"So Delphini actually is Cedric's cousin from future?" He wondered aloud.

"Please try to watch without interrupting anything, Master." Death replied.

On aboard the Hogwarts Express, Rose confirmed the existence of Time Turner and his son along with Scorpius jumped off the train and reached Delphini at St. Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards. They created a Polyjuice Potion which they disguised themselves and created a distraction. At impressive time they broke down puzzles around Hermione's notebook and nabbed the Time Turner.

They traveled back to First Task and disarmed Cedric and discovered the five minutes reversal charm on it. When they returned the Timeline is completely wrong. Ron never married Hermione's so Rose is wiped out of existence. Albus is sorted into Gryffindor and Harry told that he'd keep his eye on him and ordered him never to speak with Scorpius again.

Delphini returned back to Hogwarts and reconciled both of them. They traveled back to Second Task and caused Cedric to be inflated and humiliated in front of the entire Wizarding world.

This time only Scorpius returned back and saw his friend no longer exist. The Dark Lord is now the ruler of the Wizarding World and Harry was dead. On further investigation he found that Cedric's humiliation caused him to go to the Dark Side and killed Neville. As Neville didn't kill Nagini, Harry was killed and the Wizarding World fell into the hands of Voldemort.

With Hermione and remaining resistance's help Scorpius was able to prevent that timeframe to come to light. He met again with Albus and told him everything. They called Delphi and explained the entire situation. Scorpius then saw a tattoo on her shoulder and understood that she's on side of Voldemort.

"What the fuck is happening?" Harry whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Harry watched his other self along with Ron and Hermione meet Amos Diggory and demand about his son. When he mentioned that the last person his son met with is his niece, the elder Diggory is confused and replied neither he nor his wife has any siblings, Harry's other self immediately raced to the girl's room and try to find any clues. His other self understood that parseltongue is needed to reveal the secret of this room. When he did so both the younger and older version were stunned

The room transforms around them, becoming darker and more desperate. A writhing mass of painted snakes emerged on all the walls.

And on them, written in fluorescent paint, a prophecy.

“When spares are spared, when time is turned, when unseen children murder their fathers: Then will the Dark Lord return.”

Older Harry was horrifiedly told by Hermione that Voldemort called Cedric a spare. And she needed Albus to do the task. But what's more horrifying is the message pointed by Ginny when they asked why is she so obsessed with the prophecy.

“I will rebirth the Dark. I will bring my father back.”

The girl is daughter of Lord Voldemort. He watched the remaining with numbness the way they traveled back with time turner of Malfoy and how she nearly defeated him. Under combined efforts, they imprisoned her and threw her into Azkaban for murdering a child.

"So my other self idiotically showed her mercy. She's defeated but how did all of his happen?"

"Simple, Master she broke out of Azkaban two months later. Stole Draco Malfoy's time turner and repeated the Second Task. Only difference is that, when your son along with Scorpius changed the timeframe you saw Barty Crouch Jr killed by the Ministry instead of Dementor kiss.

In both timelines unchanged and your son changed ones in Fifth year Sirius Black should be dead. In actual world you saw death of Cedric and could see Thestrals, so you matched towards Ministry of Magic on them.

In original world you financed the Twins by giving them your Tri Wizard winnings, they ran away in the middle of year and opened a joke shop. But now in this world they remained at Hogwarts. removed block placed by Umbridge and went to the headquarters without any problems. You understood Kreacher is lying. Sirius regained his complete sanity and requested Dumbledore to tell you the entire prophecy.

Your Godfather, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody trained you against the wishes of the old coot, so you grew enough powerful and survived." Death replied.

Harry took a bottle of wine and downed it in a gulp. So much information was relayed to him and he's still under shock.

"So how was the world destroyed when she has the Time Turner?" He asked

"You saw her tattered robes right. Your Godson sent a blasting curse at her. But it hit the Time Turner. She was livid and personally tortured him before killing him herself."

"So to defeat her we just need to destroy the turner." Harry spoke hopefully.

Death sighed "Do you know that she tried to kill you many times. When she tried to convince her father he tried to kill her. So she tried to kill you. You are saved thanks to the old coot. Your location was hidden from any person who meant to kill you.

During seven years you are either in Hogwarts or at your relatives house. By the time you're out of school, you are highly skilled. So she passed on her knowledge and put safety measures on that Turner. I saw a possibility where we try to nab the Turner, She went back to Grindelwald time. The world is destroyed before you are born."

"To counter this problem, I went through many possibilities (changed lineages, genders, locations), messed with many timelines and finally found a timeline where extinction of life and human race could be prevented. So I decided to call back all the souls, wipe out this world and create the new time. That's where I need your help?"

"My help?" Harry asked calmly

"As I said before The Master of Death would have to share my power along with my burden. So you have control over life and death...."

"Wait a moment. You said that I can call back spirits of dead, create new souls and can kill anyone as I see fit. By your words I have control over life and death, what is stopping me from killing the girl and be done with it?"

Death pinched his nose and replied "You remember my two great headaches which Non-Magical population called it the World Wars?" Seeing Harry nod at his question Death continued "The First World War is started by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by Yugoslav nationalist Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo on 28 June 1914.

The reason am I telling you this tit bit is because she's Voldemort's daughter and basically a royalty to the Dark Side. If she's murdered, the Dark Side will fear and would wait until your death and would declare an other war. So forget it. Or you'll be dubbed as an upcoming Dark Lord who lost his marbles and in that chaos, former Death Eaters would gain power and declare war on Non-Majs. Please go ahead if you are willing to take that risk. I said I considered all the possibilities to save the world. Please shove your thoughts where sun doesn't shine." Death replied scathingly.

Harry wisely kept thoughts to himself, but unable to keep his thoughts how to prevent the apocalyptic future. 'What if Professor Dumbledore have survived...'

"Then he would have dubbed you as a upcoming Dark Lord and thrown your ass into prison. After escaping years of torture you, embittered, will join forces with the Dark Side and same thing repeats."

'What if the Time Turner will not be discovered...'

"The girl would have operated in shadows and after your death same things repeat."

'If I married other girl' (Where did that thought come from.)

"If married to Granger Hermione, the child would be sorted into Ravenclaw and would become desperate for knowledge. Every one knows desperation attracts Vultures. For your information the thought came from your perverted mind.

'The hell he is calling me a pervert. And why did he mention only Hermione...'

"Tell me some thing idiot, how many friends have you accepted near your heart before the war. Forget girls you are the most foolish brash headed brooder who tried to solve problems on his own and never let anyone close to him. Only two persons by perseverance approached you. So maximum amount of possibilities for you loving any girl was only Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger."

As much as Harry wanted to deny it what Death said was true. Obsession and prejudice made him distant from people who tried to be hisfriends. He lamented on the valuable time wasted, brooding over things which can be answered by simple logical thinking. Was over emotional jumped headfirst against person who has decades of experience over him and depending on luck to solve my problems. Loosing that train of thought he continued other strategies

'If I was not raised by Dursleys and by my family...'

"Would become a prankster who never takes anything seriously which makes Dumbledore loose faith in you and withheld the knowledge of the Horcruxes and would die destroying the ring."

'If I was not raised by Dursleys and by a magical family...'

"You will be sorted to Slytherin with ego size of sun. The old coot will label you as a power hungry person and you can analyse the rest."

'Hell the bastard is not even allowing me to think. Its annoying but he's the one with some plan. Still it's annoying.'

"So, how do I do this task. Do I need the Hallows for this ritual. If so I could bring the Hallows in two days from the place I hid them."

"No need for that , Harry. The Hallows, on seeing your selfless nature, left an imprint on your soul making you Master of Death. You can call them at any time even if they are on the other email of the world. Just search your soul and call them back. Put them together in the symbol of Deathly Hallows and let me do the rest." Death instructed.

Taking out the Cloak of Invisibility which he always kept on person, Harry followed the instructions of Death. Soon the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone appeared.

To form the symbol of Deathly Hallows Harry placed the cloak which is circular in background and the Resurrection Stone which is triangular on it. He finally placed the Elder Wand completing the symbol of Deathly Hallows.

Death then cast a spell on Harry and instantly he felt relaxed. He then ordered him to concentrate on his entire Magical power and call all the spirits that lived on earth since the birth of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry did as instructed and instantly regretted it. His body felt as if he was struck by hundreds of Cruciatius curses. He saw death collecting hundreds of millions perhaps billions of souls. He realised that he indirectly killed the living ones and understood that the pain felt is due to damage to his soul for killing without remorse even though he did it without knowledge. He felt sick and collapsed on the couch.

Death, first cleaned the greyish and black souls and then the cream coloured souls to pure white colour andthen arranged the souls in an unusual pattern and created few new souls. He inserted the souls. Harry watched with fascination as the more complex the pattern the more darker the souls turned. Few into creamy colour, few to grey and few into black. Death then transported both of them into space. He then wiped out the earth from 31st of December 1926 and threw the pattern. Harry saw everything going in slow motion. He saw everything going on till the date 31st of July 1981. He felt hollow pain in his chest and saw Death pulling out his soul.

Harry as he's dying remembered an unusual saying when he traveled across the world.

“The true measure of a human is not how he lives but how he dies.

It’s not what they do in life but what they did before dying that proves their worth.”

He took away innocent lives before he died. He felt ashamed of himself and uttered a few words.

"Sorry everyone, I hope in this new life you would find happiness and peace earlier. I wish you live happily and die not of murder but of old age, surrounded by your grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Death, I know that you do not care about anything except your survival but I'm begging you. The bastard should never ever win. My family shouldn't die at his hands. "

These are the final words of Henry (Harry) James Potter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or that's what Harry thought until he is forcibly flung as a mere spirit and is forced to follow a boy clearly a Metamorphmagus who usually was berated by his sister and followed younger version of Ginny like a puppy. He is shocked to learn that the idiot is alternate version of himself where Neville Longbottom is Boy Who Lived. He saw his younger version take the dairy of Tom Marvolo Riddle and was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. He saw everything remained essentially same except that instead of him along Hermione and Ron nicknamed as the Golden Trio, there's Famous Five with his sister, Sirius Black's daughter, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

He's cursing Death, for forcing him to follow a brat, until at Chamber of Secrets, his counterpart almost died but forcibly absorbed his soul into his body. His memories proved to be too much for the child's untrained mind and fell unconscious.


	3. Adjusting to new life

Harry groaned as he was brought back to full consciousness forcefully. The first thing he noticed was that his entire body was lightly throbbing and his limbs and his body felt shorter than before.

The second thing he noticed that he was lying in a bed.

Lying in a bed in a highly familiar room. Had been there many times to recognise the place even after not seeing it even more than a decade. The Infirmary in the First Floor, Hospital Tower in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

Harry could also tell that he wasn't alone. Years of his senses becoming attuned to danger told him that there was the presence of at least three other people in the room.

Harry quickly sat up, a low groan escaping his throat from the pain that the sudden movement elicited in his shoulder. After cringing momentarily, he quickly looked around, taking stock of his surroundings. He took the eleven and half inches wand made of Jackalope antler core and Ash wood on the table recognising it as the wand of his counterpart.

"Ah, young Henry, finally awake huh? You gave your parents quite a scare." A familiar voice said, as Harry's eyes focused on the speaker.

He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes,a purple cloak long enough to touch the ground, high-heeled, buckled boots.His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as if it had been broken at least twice.

Even after not seeing his face for many years, Harry immediately recognised the face and voice of the old coot who in his pathological need to keep secrets, nearly destroyed the entire Wizarding World. The person who both put him in danger unknowingly and helped him out. But this isn't the same person. From what Harry saw, the two men clearly shared some of the same foibles. Not wanting to make him suspicious Harry took a leaf out of Ginny's book.

"Pro- Professor -- I tried to tell my sister at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it as she refuses to listen to me-- it was me, Professor -- but I -- I s-swear I d-didn't mean to -- R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over -. Did you kill that -- that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary." He wept while cringing inwardly.

Dumbledore's eyes softened at the child's ramblings. He smiled grandfatherly at the child who went through much suffering at his age because of one of his greatest mistakes,Tom Riddle.

" It's all right, boy" said Dumbledore, holding up the diary, and showing him the fang hole in the dairy, "Riddle's finished. Ms. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Black and young Mr. Weasley showed great courage, killed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary. They bought you out unconscious out of the Chamber with help of my Phoenix. They are staying at the ward along with Professor Snape and Professor Evans, and were concerned for your and Ms.Granger's health."

"I'm going to be expelled ain't I?" Harry wept few crocodile tears (not that Dumbledore knew) changing the colour of his hair for every second using his counterpart's Metamorphmagus abilities for dramatic effect as if to show his emotional distress.

"No child, you are not going to be expelled. You are not in control of your actions. Tom Riddle, whom the Wizarding World now knew as Lord Voldemort, was able to embarrass many innocents to do his bidding. Greater minds fell before his intellect and you have nothing to be ashamed of. " At these words Harry conjured as much gratefulness as he could muster and smiles thankfully through his (fake) tears. Then Dumbledore left instructing him to take as much rest as possible without worrying about exams and assured him that exams are cancelled.

After Dumbledore left, Harry leaves back on his bed and started thinking. 'Why on earth did Death forced me into a child's body? Thank Merlin because if I didn't follow this child since his birth, I would have been easily caught and I am sure that Dumbledore would have obliviated my future (or was it past? Time travel is confusing) memories in name of Greater Good.'

He then went to a meditative position and saw that the imprint of Hallows on his soul was still present. He then decided to wait till he's discharged and then went to the Room of Requirement and see if he can summon Death and get answers about his current situation. He then cast a Tempus to see time and date.

* * *

 

As sunlight filtered through the rooms of the Infirmary, Katherine Rose Potter stretched out her limbs and yawned. Yesterday was tiring for her and her friends. Just because of her stupidity and arrogance, her brother was now in coma. She clearly remembered her distressed brother trying to speak to her something during lunch but not just dismissing him, she outright humiliated him in front of her housemates. She remembered the tears on his face when he left but didn't care at that time thinking he's just being an attention seeker at that time. She remembered her entire experience with her brother and friends

Her grandparents died of dragon pox before they were born. Within one year they were born, their father was tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and her mother lost her mind for three years unable to cope with her husband's suffering. They are raised by their house elf Weepy till their Grandfather's brother's family arrived.

After the Death of her grandparents, her father was named the Head of House. But his torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters his mind was destroyed and the position of Head went to her Grandfather's brother Charlus Potter.

Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black didn't have any children of their own. So they treated both of them as their own grandchildren and pampered them a lot. Charlus Potter was then given task of choosing the heir of House of Potter. Charlus favoured Henry above her but seeing her brother's failure the head of House of Potter, Charlus Potter named her as the Heiress of the House.

At age of three their mother recovered from trauma. Severus Snape took care of her during those years. After she recovered, he gave her time before he started courtship with blessings of Charlus Potter. Katherine was very happy for her mother till she learned that he once belonged to the group that tortured her father. She tried to create new problems but they overcame them and married when they turned six.

Her brother was born with weaker magical core. Till he's ten years of age he never displayed any accidental magic and is thought to be Squib by their mother and stepfather. Even when he's presumed to be a Squib he's treated the same as her. But as the Heiress of the House of Potter, she is given more privileges than her brother.

She's trained as a proper Pure-Blood by Dorea Potter her grandmother and received their family heirloom The Invisibility Cloak while he looked sadly at the heirloom. They were taught etiquette and she's given extra lessons in ancient runes and enchantment by her pseudo-grandmother Dorea Potter. To place her brother her stepfather taught him in Potions.

Most of the Noble houses, and the pureblood families without any designation, made a point of throwing one social event a year as a sort of "status symbol." And almost all of them gathered for the Ministry Balls that were held twice annually. Once, right before the summer solstice and once on New Year's Eve. The Potters being one of the oldest family in England usually attended the events.

Till they seventh birthday there isn't any problem as some of the Wizards are late bloomers. But at age of eight her brother didn't show any signs of being a Wizard. Even the Crabbe and Goyle heirs who are thought to be Squibs showed signs by then. This quickly made her brother a target of mockery by conservative families. His inaptitude for magic became bone of contention between other houses and themselves. And to put salt to their wound, their first step sibling, Eileen Lily Snape was born as a product of her mother's marriage with Severus Snape of three years, and within three months, she started signs of showing accidental magic.

So he was left at home to shield him from taunts and jeers from his peers and magical families. It made him feel inferior to herself and he tried to gain attention by annoying hell out of everyone by doing stupid things. She actually prayed for her eleventh year to come as she could leave the hopeless trailing puppy she called brother behind her.

After the Summer Solstice of their tenth birthday, her brother began showing signs of Magic. He's able to change the colours of his hair, skin and eyes on will. They discovered that he's a Metamorphmagus and her family along with Henry was overjoyed. But the position of Heir cannot be passed to him. Her stepfather reasoned that a Metamorphmagus of ordinary Magical Core would have shown signs of Magic atleast at age of five. Henry's core was so weak that he's unable to transform till his tenth birthday. Snape reasoned that he head of the House should be strong magically or the said the House would loose respect, so he couldn't be the heir of House.

So she retained her position as Heiress of House much to jealousy of her brother. He kept to himself after that incident. There are few days of peace till their Hogwarts acceptance letters arrived and he turned to normal. Her mother said that she'll be coming with them to Hogwarts as new Muggle Studies Professor.

She went to Diagon Alley with her cousin Lyra Iris Black, daughter of her Godfather Sirius Black. The Wand that chose her is Twelve and half inches Cedar Wand with White River Monster spine and Iris got Eleven inches Dogwood wand. Their wands have twin cores as Mr. Ollivander claimed. Mr. Ollivander explained that their wand core produces spells with equal amount of force and elegance. The Dogwood wand have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. Cedar wood finds its home where there is perspicacity. He said both of them have potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to anyone who have thoughtlessly challenged them.

'Perspicacity, my ass' she thought wiping away some stray tears. 'I couldn't even recognise the signs and urgency in his tone and fear in his eyes. I became so self-absorbed and he's now paying the price.'

Before she could brood further, she heard a noise surprisingly like a static and the curtains of her brother's bed were caught on fire. She immediately woke up her mother who used a quick Impes Evanseca to extinguish the fire.

With soot covered face and slightly singed hair, Henry blinked confusedly. Looking at their faces he laughed sheepishly rubbing back of his head.

* * *

 

"Is he alright Poppy?" Dumbledore asked with concern. "He has really weak magical core according to Severus's words. There isn't any lasting damage to him, right?"

Madam Pomfrey pinched her nose irritated looking over the reports of Henry Potter when Albus Dumbledore barged into her office. She's still wondering how on earth did such a Dark article was able to pass through the wards of Hogwarts. Albus explained that You-Know-Who knew about Hogwarts wards more than anyone else and he created the Diary to bypass them. She didn't buy it but he's the one with more experience so she left at that.

"The boy is lucky to be alive, Albus. His magical core should be completely exhausted during the ordeal. His mind surprisingly took damage. I'm surprised that he's not brain dead or lifeless corpse. I can explain lifeless corpse thing but how his mind is that damaged, I can only speculate.

But that's seven hours ago. The boy's mind is now normal but his magic is erratic. His body was now overflowing with magic. If he attempts to perform magic it would destroy something around him or in worst case scenario, his own body." She explained.

"Any guesses what might have caused it, Poppy?" He asked agitated. The boy may not be valuable for his strength and magical prowess but if anything happens to him, he might loose the respect of one of the best fighters of the Order and his spy among Lord Voldemort's ranks due to his carelessness.

She took a body map which showed the magical circulation in human body. "My guess is that the root happened during the attack on James Potter thirteen years ago. He and his son were the members present during the attack. We thought that the Death Eaters might not have harmed the child. It is just a speculation without any solid proof but I think," She said pointing towards a cluster in brain and heart "they might have put a block over these places."

"I may not be a Healer, but Poppy if those points are blocked there wouldn't be any magic flowing through his body as those points are vital and only sources of Magic in human body. And it's barbaric process and knowledge of how to create them lost several decades ago with laws prohibiting those teachings."

"The child is considered a Squib till he's ten years of age isn't he? And no the body has eight paths similar to those. It is a common misconception as those pump maximum amount of Magic into the body. And did the laws prevent the formation of Death Eaters? If I am correct they originated from House of Black. Bellatrix Lestrange is once Bellatrix Black remember. She might have created those blocks"

"But what does she gain by doing this to an innocent child? He's barely one when the attack occurred. She almost effectively destroyed a child's life." He raged

"James Potter and Lily Potter are one of the if not the best fighters in the Order after you. She tried to eliminate their child before he became a threat. That or she did it because she's bored. We cannot tell anything about that insane lady. Should have given her expired potions when she attended Hogwarts."

"You are saying that those blocks were destroyed now then?" Dumbledore questioned

"I have no more plausible explanation for his present condition. In his near death condition, with help of venom of the Basilisk and Phoenix tears his magic might have broken those blocks. Only good thing in this entire debacle."

"You said it is good thing right? So he will be able to recover completely." He asked relieved.

"That and more. He would be able to perform magic normally without any problems. His mind would absorb anything easily and he might not be able reach his full potential. Twelve years of Magic stagnation will have severe side effects which I'll try to prevent." She replied smiling. "Only he should not use magic for two days. That reminds me did I remove his wand from the desk. Even Lumos charm would be dangerous to use currently judging by his erratic and dense magic."

The answer came by sound of static and fire alarms going around in her office.

* * *

 

Harry was surprised by the wand's reaction to a simple Tempus spell. The wood wrinkled as if hit by lightening and sudden electrical surge made him drop the wand. It made hissing sounds and after setting the curtains on fire, smoke emitted from tip of the wand. Not wanting to create anymore mess by using magic he tried to shout out before the flames are extinguished by a spell. He's sure Poppy will be pissed.

After the flames disappeared, he saw two face he thought he'd never see again in his life. His mother and Professor Snape along with a girl whom his counterpart trailed around like a lost puppy. Masking his emotions by closing his eyes and grinning so that his inner turmoil might not be found.

After he controlled his emotions, he reopened his eyes and took a good look over them. His mother looked beautiful with flowing scarlet red hair, peach coloured skin, slightly rounded face and almond shaped brilliant green eyes. They were correct, he did inherit her eyes. She came over him and kissed him repeatedly and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey mom, I'm alright. See not even a scratch on me. Neville, Iris, Ron and Kathy saved me. I'm still here." He spoke soothingly, patting her back awkwardly. "Hey Kathy, Good morning Father." He spoke from the embrace cringing inwardly about calling Snape as Father. But his counterpart called him as father and not to raise suspicion he called him the same while observing both of them.

Snape wore his customary black robes along with a ring on his finger. A sideward glance showed that similar ring was worn by his mother. But the sallow skin, yellow, uneven teeth and shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains was no where to be seen. His hair was clean and slightly peppered with grey is held in a low ponytail. He also grew a goatee, his skin was healthy tan with sparkling white teeth. His eyes are piercing as ever but his face held laugh lines. And he's smiling at him pleasantly which didn't look out of place on his face.

Katherine Potter wore school robes with Gryffindor crest was shifting nervously from one foot to another. She would grow up as a heartbreaker, he mused. She is pale skinned with dark jet black hair and emerald green eyes, the same as his mother. Her face was full, with small button nose and pouty lips. Barring the hair and skin, she looked like mini Lily Potter ( or is it Snape now).

Before she could open her mouth a frustrated voicel rang in the Infirmary and Harry immediately hid in between the sheets as those would protect him.

"Leave immediately, I have a patient to tend." She muttered to herself strapping Harry to bed. "Shouldn't have been careless and removed the wand in first place. Hope nothing damaging occurred."

She then cast several diagnostic spells and poked him in many places asking whether he's feeling any discomfort which he replied negative. She looked slightly shocked and muttered about reducing the duration by three-quarters and went to cupboard where she pulled a few Potions and mixed them. After a few minutes, she returned instructing him to take the potion for every three hours and severe warning not to use any magic till the evening if next day and left.

* * *

 

"So how is he?" Lily asked. "Is he going to be alright? He said he cast a simple Tempus spell but how could he set curtains on fire? Is.." Before she could fire anymore questions, Poppy held her hand up as if to silence the frantic mother infront of her.

"Yes Lily, he will completely recover without any problems. His magic is now adjusting after a severe problem and I have to inform you on his recent condition."

Poppy patiently explained everything to the concerned mother and steeled her face on seeing the young Professor's rage. Her hands are trembling and her eyes raged with fury.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch. She not only made me loose my husband but tried to destroy my child's life." She moved a little bit before stopped by Severus who has been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Lemme go Sev. The bitch should be killed without any mercy. Because of her I'm unable to see my children growing up. Has to spend in psychiatric ward for many years..." She shouted.

"Look Lils, I'm also angry at Lestrange. But please before you lost your temper and do anything you'd regret, please remember our children. It would break them if anything happens to you. Henry just woke up and after recovery his first news shouldn't be the arrest of his mother." He pleaded softly. "Please Lily be reasonable. She's now suffering in Azkaban for all her crimes. Please calm down."

"Magical stagnation is dangerous, Poppy. Will there be any more side effects? I guess that's why his core's so weak." Snape asked in a calm tone. "His potential is wasted because of that and we never gave a thought that might be a case. So now I guess he'll be able to do better in classes or maybe not."

"He'll never be able to reach his complete potential, not without highest mastery of Magical control. He'll grow up into a fine wizard but not an exceptional one he's supposed to be. No person could have that amount of Magic after those two paths are closed. I can purge off the side effects easily. Don't worry."

Hermione Granger woke up in the Infirmary after three weeks of petrification. She then saw her friends Neville, Iris, Katherine (call me Kathy), Ron and his younger sister Ginny sitting outside along with Professor Snape and Professor Evans. Kathy immediately came forward and hugged her mumbling non-sense about her brother. After calming her down, she noticed everyone's eyes including Professor Snape's are bloodshot and puffy as if they cried all day long.

Professor Snape then explained that Henry was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Lord Voldemort by means of an enchanted diary used Ginny Weasley to open the Chamber of Secrets. By her he orchestrated the attack on Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat , Colin Creevey and killed the roosters surrounding Hogwarts. Before the petrification of ghost of Sir Nicholas and Justin Finc-Fetchley, she misplaced the diary, which is taken by Henry. After the petrification of Hermione and Penelope Cleanwater, she realised that the diary is causing of all of these attacks. But out of fear of expulsion, she never informed anyone.

Two days before, Henry arrived at Gryffindor Table and requested to talk with Kathy privately. Instead of listening to his words these self absorbed snobs downright humiliated him in front of the entire student body. He tried to warn them about Tom Riddle but they thought he's being attention seeking and refused to listen to his words. Within few hours he's taken into the Chamber of Secrets with a message in blood

' ** _His skeleton will rot in the Chamber forever'_**

Using the clue clutched in her hand, all of them went inside the Chamber which Iris deduced is present in Moaning Myrtle bathroom. They informed Professor Lockhart who's proved to be a fraud. They took him at wand point into the Chamber where he stole Ron's wand . He would have obliviated their memories of not for Iris who stunned him. The impact caused the fragile walls to break and it hit Lockhart in the head rendering him unconscious. But Ron was trapped with Lockhart on other side, and Neville along with Iris and Kathy entered the Chamber.

There they discovered an unknown student who looked like a sixth year. Neville recognised him to be Tom Riddle when he entered the memory in the diary. They requested him to help in taking out Henry but he refused and arrogantly boasted that he is the Heir of Slytherin. He told that Henry was a pitiful child who just wanted to be friends with them. He coldly laughed and said more the time, the faster he'd die.

He then proceeded to ask how that you a child with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatestwizard of all time? How did he escape with nothing but a scar, while Voldemort's powers were destroyed? When asked why he wanted to know about the Dark Wizard after his time.

Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Neville Longbottom.."

He pulled Neville's wand from his pocket and began to trace itthrough the air, writing three shimmering words

_**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE** _

He waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

_**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.** _

He then proceeded to tell about his life briefly and was enraged when Neville mentioned Albus Dumbledore. Then Fawkes arrived with the Sorting Hat and Riddle mocked them saying it's the best protection Dumbledore could send. He then called the Basilisk which is quickly blinded by Fawkes.

Iris threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder which she kept on person to do pranks, so that Riddle couldn't attack them. Using Supersensory candies created by their father, Neville managed to distract Riddle and kill Basilisk by the Sword of Gryffindor. But in haste Iris and Henry are nicked by Basilisk fang. Neville got poisoned by Basilisk fang when he drove the Sword by mouth. Kathy took the Basilisk fang and before stabbing the diary, she saw Henry had stopped breathing. This moment of distraction made Riddle use a Killing Curse followed by Banishing Charm. She dodged Killing Curse but got hit by the Banishing Charm which caused her to stab herself with the fang. But she didn't lose the grip and diary and she stabbed it killing Tom Riddle.

Fawkes then cried into each of their wounds and it healed Basilisk venom. Henry started breathing slightly which is more than relief to her. But he didn't gain consciousness and was attended to the Infirmary. Ginny came forward and explained everything and was ready to receive any punishment levied on her.

This was a day ago and he didn't seem to recover anytime soon. Even though she wanted to give all of them a piece of her mind their tears stopped her.

Hermione remember the day she met all her friends and Henry clearly. She first met Iris Black and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. But Kathy who's friends with both of them understood her nature and drive introduced her to Neville. The three became fast friends, she and Kathy bonded over their love for books and with Neville as she didn't grow up around the "Boy-Who-Lived" hoopla for her entire life. It wasn't that Hermione had no clue who he was. Hermione had immediately proven that she was very academically minded and into books by being able to identify Iris in not one, but three books, even as a muggleborn.

However Hermione hadn't almost immediately fallen down into the star struck attitude that most people seemed to get around him.He was famous for something he couldn't control and couldn't remember and people practically deified him for it. It lead Iris and Ron to get jealous and felt that they have been replaced as best friends.

All four of them are sorted into Gryffindor with Kathy being the last among them sorted. The Sorting Hat took its sweet time sorting her and Neville. Her sorting took atleast four minutes and fifteen seconds, the hat swinging between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. It finally sorted her into Gryffindor. Neville's took longer. He was later told by Professor Evans that he had broken the record for longest sorting in history, at 8 minutes and 5 seconds. (Incidentally breaking Dumbledore's record of 6 minute and 56 seconds.)

But she was shocked when after Kathy the name Potter, Henry was called. He's a timid little thing walked with a hunch and avoided everyone's eyes. When she asked her, she replied that he's her Twin brother. Both of them not only looked different but they are polar opposites. While Kathy was outgoing and confident, Henry was reserved and timid. At first she pitied him she still does but grew irritated at his antics.

Within Gryffindor House itself, she made several friends, but Hermione and Katherine found themselves naturally bonding almost immediately.

Hermione, Katherine and Iris shared the three person bedrooms common in Gryffindor, and their class schedules were the same. She and Kathy had immediately become study buddies, and for Hermione, Kathy justified every concern she had about coming to school at Hogwarts.

While they both agreed that Hermione was a faster reader, with a better memory for things she read; She nearly met her match in both Katherine Iris, who was nearly as intelligent, and every bit as studious as their muggleborn friend.

The difference between the three of them is Katherine is a natural flyer and Iris is a prankster. Hermione first met Henry close during the flying lessons and initially thought he's cute (he still is) but is a coward with no spine. Draco Malfoy who is the worst kind of school yard bully bullied him during the lessons.

Hermione remembered the shout of fear from Neville as his broom took off with a mind of its own. Eventually culminating in a drop that could have killed him had part of the castle not caught on his cloak and slowed his fall. Afterwards Madame Hooch had escorted him off toward the infirmary.

Draco saw the little ball that was fallen out of Henry's pocket and started mocking Katherine's parents. There were string of insults thrown at each other before Malfoy threw the Remembrall as far as possible.

Kathy managed to catch the small ball before it hit the ground though she had blown right past the window where Minerva McGonagall was grading papers. Then, somehow, in the same amount of time it had taken her to fly to the ground to land her broom, Professor McGonagall had then somehow sprinted down several flights of stairs and stormed out to the courtyard and dragged her away from her classmates. She's then taken to Oliver Wood and she became Gryffindor team Quidditch seeker.

She had been dealing with some natural issues, missing her family and such. She was only 13, though she'd only turned 13 a few weeks into school, and it had been 2 months since she had seen her parents; and it would be another two months before she had a chance to see them again. Added to some of that homesickness was an interaction she had with another student and it had been a bad day for her.

Hermione had just been trying to help Ronald Weasley, in their charms class. They were attempting a levitation charm, one of the basic ones, and he was having lots of trouble with it, and it was one that she mastered without too much trouble. In retrospect, what happened was entirely predictable. Hermione had already had more than one interaction with Ron after a class in which he called her a know-it-all and a bookworm. He'd been bitter about loss of his friend who has foot in mouth syndrome insulted her.

After the class where she had prevented him from poking out someone's eye, or worse, blowing something up with his erratic wand waving, Ron had felt that she had publically humiliated him. He had called her an "ugly, insufferable, friendless, know-it-all who had no business in Hogwarts in the first place."

Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening crying in the girl's lavatory, She had even briefly considered going home, of course that was until a 14-foot tall troll had lumbered into the bathroom to join her. For one brief moment Hermione thought that she was about ready to lose her life.

Neville along with Iris, when Professor Quirrel announced that there has been a troll in the dungeons, realised that Hermione is nowhere to be seen. Ron, feeling bad for insulting the girl who tried to help him tagged along with them. With combined efforts they defeated the troll and walked out safely. They were reprimanded by the teachers and Professor Evans boxed both Kathy and Iris ears.

All five of them became inseperable since.

Their adventures hadn't stopped there. Again, with the aid of the infamous twin brothers of Ron Weasley they had helped smuggle a dragon out of the school and to the reserve to their' brother Charlie in Romania, where they're trapped inside the third floor because of Henry's idiocy. He forgot the password to access Hufflepuff tower and lost his way and reached the third floor. If they arrive a minute later he'd be a midnight snack for the Cerebros.

They are caught by Professor Minerva who shaved off fifty points each along with Malfoy who sneaked out to catch them with their hand in proverbial cookie jar. She also assigned detention with Hagrid, where he's almost killed by a stray vampire if Hagrid didn't bring his crossbow with silver arrows. They saw Lord Voldemort drinking blood from an unicorn and were warned by a centaur.

Then there had been the awful confrontation at the end of the year in order to stop Voldemort, in possession of Professor Quirrell. The professor had lured Dumbledore to the ministry for the day. Quirrell had also tainted the food in the Great Hall, and fully half of the school had come down with a violent illness. All of the teachers were required to help, and it had been the perfect distraction.

Hermione, Iris, Katherine,Ron, and Neville had faced many obstacles before the stone. The three headed dog which Ron played flute. The second was a devil snare which she created blue flames. There's chasing of keys done by Iris.

But from third task, the numbers started falling. It was an uncanny door which made them arrive at the same point. Iris read the inscription and said that one of them should stay back. It's a door which is a Japanese riddle prank which can be entered by walking backwards but if there's more than one people one person has to hold the door before the room is empty. After that there's fifteen minute lockdown and all of them have only twenty seconds to reach the other end of room before it crushes the occupants. Iris herself volunteered to go back and inform teachers.

The next room was board of chess with them as the pieces. Ron talented in chess sacrificed himself and helped them to pass . There they fought a gaint again and Kathy was injured. The final room was a puzzle by Professor Snape. She took the vial and went back to tend Katherine and Ron.

It is later revealed that Professor Quirrel is possessed by Lord Voldemort and tried to steal the stone. Thankfully their first year ended with Hermione growing a soft spot for Henry as he's bullied. Even though irritated, she always helped him.

So when those morons insulted him she's livid. And she knew Henry fancied Ginny. If he knows that she's partially reason behind this he'd be heartbroken. She just hoped that he wouldn't take it badly.

The next day morning, Katherine came excitedly and said Henry's awake and was somehow able to set fire 

to the curtains in Infirmary and got strapped to the bed by Madam Pomfrey. She confided that she didn't know how to ask for forgiveness but said she'd try anyway. So Hermione decided she'd talk to him first and cool him down if he's angry. Katherine threw her arms around her and thanked her and coughed slightly to cover her tears and sobs and stayed on her shoulders for few minutes.

Madam Pomfrey said that they could visit him in the evening. This led to her standing with a bouquet of flowers and a get well card before the Infirmary. There are few bouquets near his bed. He's writing something in a journal seemingly unaware of her arrival. She walked towards him silently and was about to call him when he spoke.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. How are you feeling today?"

Harry was bored out of his wits. Madam Pomfrey has all but chained him to the bed he's occupying. He tried to sneak out atleast three times before she snapped. To placate her, he asked her an unused book and quill promising her that he wouldn't try to escape for the day.

So he's now trying to sort out all the information from both worlds and cross checked them. He began to compare both worlds and cause for the differences. For example Sirius Black had a one night stand with Emmaline Vance and now had a daughter. Emmaline Vance weakened by pregnancy fell against Barty Crouch Jr. In this world Septimus Greengrass has died during the war, so there's no betrothal contract between Greengrasses and Malfoy.

Sirius Black is now currently courting Mrs. Helena Greengrass which is a shocker as his Godfather didn't seem like a type to settle down. His grandfather's brother Charlus Potter and his wife were killed in Germany during Second World War, due to poisoning by Sirius Black grandmother Arabella Cassendra Black. But she's killed by Grindelwald for making a fatal mistake and they survived.

Their survival would have ensured innocence of Sirius Black as they knew he's not the Secret Keeper. So Pettigrew killed his own father and escaped leaving his finger behind as if to show he's blackmailed for life of his father and was killed after he revealed the secret.

Sirius lost his mischievous nature for few years and never partook in politics until the Werewolves Restriction Act was about to be passed. He along with Charlus Potter who has a stronghold in Wizemgeot has prevented the passage of that act. So Remus Lupin is now working in Diagon Alley as a Potion Supplies shopkeeper.. He's married four years ago to a Muggleborn witch Tina Clover and had a son.

He understood that Voldemort chose Neville as the Potters had Twins. He took the prophecy literally when it said 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...'. As they are twins, Voldemort thought that prophecy saying that the person will be born alone. So he targeted the Longbottoms.

As he's going through everything, Harry sensed a familiar magical signature. It resembled Hermione's signature and at same time it didn't. His Hermione has grey tinted colour but the girl before him has pure white magical core. He remembered that she's the only person who didn't treat his counterpart like dirt and helped him whenever she could. When she's few feet away from him he greeted her and closed his journal and smiled at her locking away the emotions of regret and sadness with Occlumency.

She's slightly startled and replied "I'm fine, Henry. You are the patient here. And please call me Hermione."

"Alright Hermione. Then call me Harry. And if I recall you are petrified for weeks, so I guess both are patients here. Poppy is a slave driver. Even after feeling alright she won't let me go. Now I feel like a prisoner rather than a patient. Sorry I'm whining ain't I." He smiled brightly.

Hermione giggled slightly "Alright Harry. So how are you feeling? I'm sure there's good reason why Madam Pomfrey didn't discharge you."

"Maa I'm alright. She said something about blocks, residual magic and some nonsense which went over my head. I just understood that I'm not allowed to use magic till tomorrow noon. Till then I'm struck here." He replied and then added as an afterthought "Now with a beautiful company I'm feeling much better."

She blushed at the sudden compliment and tried to remember if he's always this flirty and charming but felt happy that he's gaining confidence. Still no one called her beautiful and decided to ask Madam Pomfrey if his condition can bring any behavioural changes.

Harry took advantage of her flustered state to wipe his tears discreetly. Nothing has prepared him for the death of his friend in the original dimension. To see her alive and well bought many memories. His mental shields are pitiable and had hard time controlling his tears. When she controlled her blush and looked back at him he looked normal.

"Sorry of it's out of line, Hermione. Nobody let alone a girl like you had ever been friendly with me and I blurted first thing that came to my mind. I didn't lie what I thought about you." He bit his lip nervously.

This caused another blush on her face but this time she didn't look down and asked " I'm actually here to check on you and ask forgiveness in behalf of my friends."

"So you're here because of your friends, huh?" He faked dejection in his tone. "I guess its a hopeless to think that such an extraordinary girl came on her own violation to see me."

Hermione was struck somewhere between paling and blushing. She didn't want him to feel that way and started stuttering "N-No Henry, sorry. .sorry Harry I didn't mean it that way. It's j-just my friends di-didn't k-know how to approach you and.. and" Before she could speak further he laughed heartfully at her.

"You are joking." She scowled. It might intimidate Second Years, hell even Forth years but Harry found it extremely cute.

"Sorry.. Sorry you're so cute and I couldn't resist teasing you, Hermione."

She wondered if he's trying to make her spontaneously combust. If he's trying to do so he's succeeding spectacularly. Her cheeks turned the same colour as Ron's hair and thankfully he stopped laughing.

"So what are they feeling sorry about?" He asked with confusing clear in his tone.

"They didn't listen to your words and humiliated you infront of entire school didn't they? They thought if they'd listened to you, your life wouldn't be in danger and Ginny is feeling that if she'd told it to teachers then none of this would've happened. Please give them a chance to explain everything. They are regretting their words, so please give them a chance." She pleaded.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke "It's not their fault that I'm a coward. It's not their fault and they still rescued my ass many times. They aren't wrong in feeling that way, Hermione. I never gave them a reason to trust me. And I took Ginny's diary with curiosity about my crush. She's not to be blamed for this and if anything for trying to invade her privacy, I must be punished." He calmly replied. "I petrified you Hermione knowingly or unknowingly but you still gave a chance. I'm sorry for that by the way but they are apologizing for my fault. And if it comes to that I sincerely apologize for trouble I caused you till date. Please come out I knew that you're all here."

Hermione jumped when she saw her friends along with Ginny came into view and was slightly mortified if they saw her blushing. She usually kept everyone in line and if they saw it they won't let her up till the end. So she nonchalantly asked

"When did you get here, guys?" She asked with danger creeping into her tone.

"Well you see we have just arrived." Iris spoke adding an awkward laugh at the end

"Liars, you're here since I called Hermione beautiful." Harry replied.

Hermione scowled but it didn't have much effect with reddening of her cheeks. All her friends are coughing to hide their laughter. Iris looked highly amused.

"So are we cool?" Ron asked him cautiously.

"Take these flowers away please." He requested and added "They kinda lost their beauty when the girls entered this room." This created three more blushes while the boys snickered.

Harry sat slightly exhausted after they left after an hour. He saw that there's no one present I'm the Infirmary and cried and cried until he's completely exhausted. Those faces reminded him of their deaths each more brutal than other. Wiping his tears and hiding it under his bed, he checked his magic. He can control it enough without any problem so he cast an illegible spell with fake message rune on it and slept calmly.

In the early morning he woke up and saw that it's untouched. He waited till Poppy arrived and run a diagnosis on him She's surprised to see its better than she expected and declared him fit to leave. She apologized and said that his wand was completely damaged. He just smiled In assurance that it's okay and he left the Infirmary. After taking a shower, he changed into a yellow and black striped t-shirt and walked to the seventh floor. He saw a portrait depictin Barnabas the Barmy idiotic attempts to teach trolls of all things a ballet dance. He kept a place in his mind and walked around the area three times and a door appeared. A quick wandless Tempus showed that it's eight in the morning and me closed the door.  
The room became the exact carbon copy of Grimmauld Place. He sat at the fireplace and closed his eyes. Moments later he without opening his eyes he spoke

"Hello Death." He spoke calmly "I have many questions to which you have answers."

When there's silence, Harry opened his eyes to see familiar form of his intruder. But this time he's slightly tanned over and was wearing a Hawaii shirt with a straw hat and shorts.

"Ah yes Harry I'll answer your questions." He replied


	4. Training for dummies.

_**From Previous chapter** _

  
_The room became the exact carbon copy of Grimmauld Place. He sat at the fireplace and closed his eyes. Moments later he without opening his eyes he spoke_

_"Hello Death." He spoke calmly "I have many questions to which you have answers."_

_When there's silence, Harry opened his eyes to see familiar form of his intruder. But this time he tooled tanned over and was wearing a Hawaii shirt with a straw hat and shorts._

_"Ah yes Harry I'll answer your questions." He replied_

* * *

 

Harry stared hard at the entity before him. There's something off about his greeting. Death he met at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place has reverential undertone even when he's irritated. But the person infront of him has cold indifferent and highly callous tone. He also had really less power than his intruder. So less that it's not even one by millionth fraction but was more than fifty Voldemorts combined. Harry wanted to dismiss those thoughts but clearly the person before him is not the entity who is the reason for his predicament. Before he could say anything a loud boisterous voice rang out.

"Oi, Oi. Don't harass the kid for my mistake. You know he's the reason that we're having lots of time at our disposal. My, my I took over your work for free hours and look how tanned and healthy you took." An other Death bounced towards them and looked at Harry before cuddling him.

"Ah what a cute kid. " He squealed ('What the fuck' Harry thought') rubbing their cheeks against each other. "Who would have thought you be so adorable as a kid. Ah sorry I'm getting out of track. Harry meet Death. Death meet Harry. Don't take him seriously he's just cranky that his vacation is interrupted."

"You know both of you have same names." Harry pushed the overexcited entity off his body. "For convenience sake I'll call you Seniori and you," He said pointing at the scowling Death " as Iunior."

Death mused for few seconds replied " Fair enough. So Iunior here was accidentally created by my sister when I used your magic in soul creation. I created new souls by seeking my other half to create souls necessary for the new universe . I too have a soul it seems and it's copied, ergo there are two of us now." He guestured to the now empty seat. "Huh? Where did he go? Must have gone to transport souls who just died. That reminds me" He said waving his hands and there's no noticeable difference but Harry felt his instincts spike dangerously.

"Now all better." He smiled pleasantly. Noticing the tenseness in his companion's body he continued "Don't worry Harry, I created a pocket dimension so we can converse without worrying about time. Remember when I mentioned that one hour for me equals fifteen days? We are in that timeframe now. Can't have anyone notice that you've been missing for hours and raise an alarm."

"You know that humans aren't allowed into this place. You have thousands of years experience over me but you're behaving like a child breaking most important rules entrusted to us." The arrogant Death spoke callously. "Because of your foolishness we have to share our powers with a human."

"Stuff it brat." Seniori replied. "This child has mastery over our powers because he accepted that he's a mortal and will die one day or the other. I know I can't kill you but I can use my centuries of experience to make you experience hell." Seniori said flaring his entire powers. "To placate you I'll let you do one thing with me as your supervisor. Then you are going to work continually till the end of time. Decide it before we finished talking. Till then keep your trap shut."

Iunior huffed and left them while Harry looked confusedly.

"Your counterpart is nothing like you." He spoke in a calming voice not to provoke now fuming Seniori.

"He's exactly like me, Master. Arrogant, stickler for rules, callous with both superior and inferior complexes when I was young." He spoke disdainfully.

"I somehow find it hard to believe that, Seniori. Even a blind person can see the difference."

"Not really Master, I became this way after centuries old experience. Do you wanna hear my story?" At the nod if assent he continued the story he first time shared with anyone.

" I was created along with life, and after all forces of nature. We weren't given any domains till we proved to be worthy. My sister Life was, is and still a compassionate person. I excelled in every task set to me but she was given a domain first. A domain over creation.

I became jealous and spiteful brat who tried to destroy everything she created. So I was cursed to experience every sadness in the world. In the beginning I was overjoyed to have a power. Saw suffering before dying and remained indifferent to it. Then the humans are created. Creatures with conscience, intellect and wisdom. I feel them cursing me for every loss they experienced. Callously I disregarded them initially. But unable to ignore them, I took a form of human. Experienced the happiness, their distress their love and strength. I took lives of animals and other living organisms. I stayed in this realm for three months. Three months of no natural deaths or murder.

When one of the humans I befriended was about to die, I felt nauseous that I am about to take his life. Trying to prevent it, I gifted my own essence into many of my friends.

The first rule of my kind is that we aren't supposed to involve ourselves with lives of humans. So unable to ignore my duties anymore, I left this world and took my form again. My essence is now used as Magic. When I returned my soul has mark and consciousness of a human. I became haunted by their suffering. Felt each death killing my soul. I took lives in my friends, their children who looked after me as their uncle, their wives who treated me as their pseudo brother till I became shell of a being I used to be. Gained humility and compassion but I still bear the curse. He'll come around. Don't worry about him."

"So you're the progenitor of magic. But you said you control both death and life" Harry asked with wonder to which Seniori nodded.

"Every one of us have same powers without any difference. But if our domain is destroyed, we disappear without a trace. The Resurrection Stone I created with help of my sister, Life."

"Now I have bored you with my life story. I'll answer your questions. Fire them." He smiled.

"Why did you force me into a body of a child? How will this arrangement help in winning the war?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Seniori replied offhandedly.

"What do you mean that you don't know? How will Voldemort be defeated here." Harry shouted.

"I never said Lord Voldemort will be defeated in this dimension. I found a timeline where extinction of life and human race could be prevented. Voldemort actually wins in this dimension." He replied.

"You bastard. You made me sacrifice the lives of my friends and my family. You made me kill them with my own hands." He wept into his hands before glaring at him. The entire room shook in response to his erratic magic. Seniori could see his core getting overloaded. Pinching his nose he moved forward and stopped Harry's magical flow and flared his power again.

"Shut up and listen what I have to say before jumping to conclusions. Your counterpart is supposed to be dead before I shoved your soul into this body. Do you know the importance of death of your counterpart?" He shouted.

Harry looked at his own body and frowned. There's nothing special about his counterpart. No noticeable skills, no friends, no connections and nothing. Only thing special about him was he's a Metamorphmagus with no noticeable control over it. Harry knew if his counterpart (and now him) would die no one except for his parents and grandparents will mourn for him. His sisters friends will cry not for him but for their mistake. Just an other death of a foolish school boy who trusted something he shouldn't. Cruel, but it's the truth. Potion making isn't that important in war and Professor Snape and Hermione can cover it when needed.

Seniori smiled at him without any humour. " This 'just an other death of a foolish school boy who trusted something he shouldn't' laid the foundation stone of Lord Voldemort's victory. You remember how your mother broke down and fell into depression after your father suffered the same fate as Longbottom's parents in your world. This time she'll not recover and will die during the summer of 1996. Severus Snape will loose his mind after seeing her die and will be killed by Tom Riddle. The Order will loose the important spy member and will be weakened severely.

Dumbledore will die in 1996 after destroying the Stone. And for honourable mention of now Famous Five, Hermione Granger who saw the unfairness of her friends towards you will leave the group followed by your sister. They are the brains and mediators of the group .

Longbottom will enter the tournament and will be killed by Lord Voldemort. If your sister might have been in the group she would've forced him and Ron to join Quidditch atleast as backups. You survived on that night because of your reflexes. He, if you're alive might have a three quarters of your reflexes and might have survived. But he died.

This reformed the group which is now Famous Four and they lead Horcrux hunt in Fifth year. They destroyed all the Horcruxes. But with death of Dumbledore the morale fell. Your sister killed Nagini as act of defiance. Voldemort made her as an example to everyone who dared to defy him. She died with a smile in her face. Knowing that she forced him to the mortal plane. Felt that she finally avenged you and thought that she redeemed herself.

The survivors either fled or surrendered. Voldemort while outwardly calm, inwardly was shivering in fear. So he began systematic assault on the magical world and conquered it within two years. He imperioused the Muggle Ministers and heads of the state. In guise of peace keeping he destroyed the entire Muggles technical and discreetly killed the scientists. Then after five years he made himself known to Magical world and enslaved them. He became a dictator to the entire world and killed anyone whom he doubted which included his own daughter.

Loosing his so called immortality made him feel fear. He then studied entire Magical texts in the world to search another sources of immortality. He then came across a faded text which is the origin of Horcruxes, Phylactery.

In ancient times, some magic practitioners sought to cling to their lives, coveting immortality in even its most base and vile forms. They developed a way to remove their own souls and place them into items, soul jars, or Amulets. Their bodies will defy death and could live on even after hit by the Killing Curse. The drawbacks are the ones which faded.

The drawback is that the person who obtained it will control the wizard whose soul is present inside. Voldemort, severely weakened was unable to create another Horcrux decided to do it anyway.

The tyranny is continued till the remaining magical members got fed up and revealed the secret behind the Fidelius Charm. Ron, Iris and Hermione were able to get their hands on that amulet. All three of them tortured him for weeks before making him ingest the poison you used on killers of Molly Weasley and threw his body to Acromantulas.

Well none of this will happen as I pushed your soul into the dying body of your counterpart. I replaced the bloody but stable future. So as I said before I don't know. All of it depends only on your decisions. The future of the world depends only on you."

Harry was stunned at the reply and felt both happy and scared. Happy as there's still a chance to defeat that bastard and scared that he messes up like his own world. There are few factors that are preventing him and he couldn't help but to voice out his problems.

"But my magical core is really weak compared to my original world. The natural limiters on my body is raised but it's still didn't have enough magic to fight middle order Death Eaters like Avery, Nott and others. Then there's the matter of stagnant magic. With it I may be able to stall Voldemort but it's inaccessible. My mind is horrid and if anyone uses Leglimacy, I will be obliviated in the name of Greater Good. Both of them are inaccessible unless I have perfect control over my magic. But to my knowledge it's inherited rather than learnt unless you use a dark ritual like Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even with best efforts one can control upto seventy five percent of the perfect control inherited ones." He spoke dejectedly.

"You know how to extract a memory right. Start gathering every memory you're not supposed to know." He ordered and conjured a locket. " This is your only freebie. Until you perfect your mind, this locket will guard those memories from being detected. By the way I owe you three favours. I'll bring a few people from other dimensions to train you from tomorrow. Try to create some time when we can practice. School ends in a month.. Can't do the same immediately as it would create doubts if your mind is suddenly good, same with your magic. Now begin the process. You are going to work for power, and no more freebies. Ah you can summon all the Deathly Hallows anytime. Meanwhile I will have a talk with my Junior about manners."

Harry concentrated and gathered every memory he could. He closed off the world around him and put all the memories in the locket. After few hours, he gathered every memory and transferred it in the locket. After opening his eyes he saw Seniori smiling grandfatherly and Iunior looking everywhere except his eyes. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask 'What's the matter'.  
"I forced my memories into him. He asked me an unusual favour in order to placate him before I shoved those memories. It won't be a problem to you so don't worry."

"Why didn't you do it in the beginning." Harry asked.

"Slipped my mind. Reminded when you said about memories." He replied.

"But, my request will create problems for the child, Seniori. I can take it back." Iunior pleaded.

"Don't worry brat it'll help him. Do you think I would give you a favour without knowing your mind. You are my younger self brat. I already knew what you ask before you think. Now I am going to the Light House Beach at New York." He giggled with blood dropping from the nose.

"Er, why that particular beach, Seniori." The younger one asked nervously.

"It's a nude beach duh... Topless and naked girls, sundaes. It's real Life. Heheheheheee."

Harry sweatdropped at his antics. After leaving the Room he cast a wandless Tempus which revealed that only five minutes have passed and returned to Great Hall muttering all the way strangely (to the people he passed) about pedophilies and perverts.

* * *

 

**Fifth of June, 1993. (Next day) Headmaster's office, Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore was savouring his favourite Sherbet lemon pops when Poppy arrived into his office. Knowing that she never leaves the Infirmary except for asking important permissions, he forgoing all the pleasantries knowing that she hates them and asked" How can I help you, Poppy?"

"Do you remember when I said that, Henry's magic was stagnated. I found a method to remove the stagnant magic without any side effects. But he needed a wand for this process Albus. So I needed permission slip for him to go to Diagon Alley to buy a new wand." She replied.

"Alright, so what does this process entail? Is it risky . If so I'll get Healers from St. Mungo's to assist you in the process." He replied.

"No, nothing risky. He just needed to practice with his magic regularly for atleast two hours continuously thrice a day. This will empty his normal reserves and the body will call for the stagnant magic. I'll check on him for every half an hour. If we do so before he could go home atleast ten percent will be removed without any harm. I'll instruct Lily or Ms. Potter to do the same at home and by six months the residue will be completely purged." She replied.

"Sounds good in theory but the residual magic will be dense. Is it not dangerous to perform magic with it." He questioned calmly with concern lacing in his tone.

"I too thought that way initially. So I thought it'd be best for Bathsheda to device a rune to absorb excess magic emitted by his body. I used that on Henry when he's asleep. It is the safest way to do so Professor. It is this or magical surgery as he has not inherited perfect control. Any magical surgery will be devastating on a young magical core." She reasoned.

"Alright then. I'm trusting your judgement, Poppy." He said writing a permission form. "Please take care of the child. Here's the permission slip, but take Severus's and Lily's permission before you start the treatment. Explain the process and dangers to young Henry before starting it."

Harry smiled as Poppy walked out with a permission slip. He snuck out of the Hufflepuff dormitory at night under the safety of his Invisibility Cloak and used a powerful memory alteration charm to place the idea in Madam Pomfrey's mind. It's a complicated spell and he used a quarter of his pitiful reserves to perform it. He completed the task and waited for his manipulation to work. He reminded himself to send her a nice gift for Christmas.

Two hours later, his mother arrived to take him to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 

Lily Evans is ecstatic after hearing that her son will be completely healed. Despite her assurances, Lily remained sceptical but hopeful about the situation. Residual magic is really difficult to purge and if not done quickly will damage the wizard. So when Poppy arrived with the news that she found an unusual but highly effective way without any side effects it felt like a dream. Severus was sceptical still but agreed.

Her life was an emotional rollercoaster. Born to a Non Magical family, at age of ten she was discovered to be a witch by her friend and now husband Severus Snape. Her sister despised her and mocked her at any chance she got. At eleven she received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and she left her old life behind.

She excelled in all her classes and became one of the top students of her year. She's often teased by James Potter and his friends. Her friend Snape was a target of their bullying. James Potter fancied her and started asking her out since fourth year. In Fifth year she and Severus split apart after calling her with a slur he promised her never to utter in her presence.

In sixth year she accepted James Potter request and went on a date with him. She saw that underneath the pranks, misbehaviour and macho acting, he's a good man. Caring, gentle, supportive and patient, he won her heart and they married an year out of school.

But tragedy struck as she left James and Henry with Kathy for mother daughter bonding time a week after the fall of Dark Lord, with her mother Rosalind Evans, James was attacked by Death Eaters. They held Henry hostage and tortured James till he went insane. Henry was rescued by enraged Severus Snape under disguise who even though hated James, loved her even after all those years. But seeing her husband nearly broke her mind. She lost her friend Emmaline Vance in that attack leaving Sirius with a one year old daughter.

She fell into heavy depression. In this time Severus helped her as much as he could. He reconciled with both Sirius and Remus who are weeping for the loss of their friends, James and Peter Pettigrew. After she recovered her children just turned four. She missed many of their valuable firsts. She was thankful for James' uncle and aunt Charlus and Dorea but couldn't help but to feel jealous of them to witness the kids going through their firsts.

Sirius and Severus are now in almost amiable relationship. Sirius encouraged her to move on and that James will always wish for her happiness. She then began to court Severus after taking the blessings of Charlus Potter. Three years later they're married and had a child.

Her daughter is more gifted in between the two. Henry is timid and magically weak child. He's slightly idiotic and accident prone. Fearing his safety, she took her then four years daughter and applied as a teacher for Muggle Studies in Hogwarts.

After seeing the shenanigans her daughter was part of she's confused about whom she should worry. In middle of the second year she sent Eileen to Aunt Dorea fearing about the Chamber of Secrets. But her real heartache came when Henry is taken into Championship of Secrets. Her daughter and her friends saved him but he's in a very bad condition.

Two days later an other set of problems were revealed. That bitch Bellatrix has created blocks over her child's magic and Poppy came up with a solution. Thankfully the entire nightmare was over and she's enjoying this pleasant moment with her son.

* * *

 

"Hey mom. Can I get two wands instead of one." Henry suddenly asked.

"Why do you need two wands, Henry? Of course you can buy two wands but you're not ambidextrous and using two wands requires skill and lots of practice." She replied confusedly.

"I'm not ambi-what-trous mom?" He asked dumbly.

"Ambidextrous, Henry. It means you can use both hands equally."

"I'm not trying to use my both hands mom. You remember my wand was burned out when I cast a simple Tempus. If that happens I'm too lazy to come back for another wand. So can I? And call me Harry. Henry feels boring."

"You are a Hufflepuff kid. Hufflepuffs are studious not lazy." He simply struck out his tongue.

Lily was surprised at the kid's cheek. Normally Henry was so timid that he couldn't form two sentences without any stuttering. But he's now hold and confident. His once always hunched shoulders were now squared and his posture was straight and confident. He looked straight into her eyes now She prayed that he wouldn't turn out to be a player like his father or Godfather.

Though she felt it's a hopeless wish as he sent four girls blushing uncontrollably when they came to meet him in the Infirmary. She prayed that Sirius will not corrupt her kid further when he comes back from his Auror assignment from Germany. They reached the final shop in the Alley.

* * *

 

It is same as he remembered narrow and shaggy.. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that she sat on to wait. Harry looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled in an clear attempt of Leglimacy. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," came the soft voice of Mr Ollivander. He looked the same as Harry remembered with his hair little less grey before his death, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. He seemed to be slightly excited.

"Lily! Lily Evans. Nice to meet you again. Ten and quarter inches willow wand with core of dragon heartstring. It's swishy wasn't it. And hello Henry, Eleven and half inches, Ashwood wand with core of Jackalope antler. Stiff wand. How are they treating you!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander." His mother replied not at all shocked by his sudden appearance. "We're here to buy two wands for little Harry. His magic was unstable and the wand's core was burned out. So here we are looking for an other wand."

"The core has burned out? Damn shame it's one of the last wands my father created." He muttered to himself. "You're right handed aren't you? Let's find out your companion for life if this too will not burn out. Stand on the stool. Measurements will be taken."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

The speech was same as the last time. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes while the tape measure took his measurements.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try --" Harry tried -- but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

Harry began to feel apprehensive if there wouldn't be any wands that match him he has to use the Elder Wand. If Dumbledore saw it it would be troublesome to explain it and felt a sense of déjà vu as he stood in the shop awaiting for his wand the first time.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now - - yes, why not -- unusual combination -- here Aspen and Thunderbird Tail feather eleven and quarter inches, nice and supple." He handed over the wand.

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers like the first time. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air but instead of stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework,there is quiet lullaby emitted from the wand. His mother whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... Brilliant wand Henry you'll be nightmare to duel in the future."

Harry looked at him puzzled with the expression mirroring on his mother's face. " The Aspen wand user is aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. The person holding an Aspen wand is or destined to be an accomplished duellist.

To this fools who claim that wands aren't sentient, the Thunderbird Tail feather core is the perfect answer. Powerful, but difficult to master, particularly prized by Transfigurers. Can sense danger and cast curses on their own. I'll watch out for your name child. You'll make waves. Let's find your second wand, child. I'll bring out the rare ones. None of the Potter and Black children have normal conventional wands." He muttered to himself.

"I wonder, now - - yes, why the hell not -- an other unusual combination Acacia and Augurey Tail feather Twelve inches, rigid and unbending." He handed over the wand.

This time immediately a cool air along with mournful voice came out of the wand.

"Hmm. Just sold two unusual combination wands and two of the six wands where I deviated from the three"Supreme Cores". They are gifted to me by Newton Scamander, one of the if not the best Magzoologist of all time. One of them to your sister and other to her friend Iris. You took two of the remaining. Hope the little Eileen takes one from the exclusive collection. These are powerful wands so don't worry about destroying them.

Nearly forgot Acacia is very unusual wand wood which creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. The most loyal wand wood I worked with. Augurey Tail Feather core is best used in healing magic. But if used in severe fight it'll demolish the opponent. The wands will be standard seven Galleons. You must have affinity towards Phoenixes. The Thunderbird is called the American Phoenix and Lighting Phoenix. The Augurey is also called an Irish Phoenix and Phoenix of rain."

There's complete silence in the room before Harry spoke " I'll also have wand holsters and a wand maintenance kit. So what's the total."

"Wand holsters four galleons each, Two wands seven galleons each and maintenance kit is five galleons. Total twenty seven galleons." He replied.

After paying the stipulated amount, Harry fastened one of the holsters to right hand and another one to his left hand and placed the wands inside them. After the purchase he and his mother went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they ate some ice cream and flooed back to Hogwarts where Professor Snape was waiting for them. He bade them good bye and returned to the Infirmary to meet Poppy.

* * *

 

"Back already, Henry. Have a seat." She ordered. After running another diagnosis she noted everything in her pad looking highly pleased.

"We'll start the process tomorrow at six in the morning. Take these potions before sleeping and have a good rest. Tomorrow is going to be taxing. Good night."

Harry woke at five in the morning. After a quick shower he dressed into his school robes and arrived to Infirmary by six sharp. Popping was waiting for him by that time with Professor Babbling who didn't look too pleased to be there at that time.

Even in her disheveled state, Professor Babbling drew the runes required on his wrists and left them perhaps to get sleep. Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked the process.

"Nothing much Henry. Just find an empty classroom and use the basic charms like levitation charm or something similar. But do not stop using magic for more than a minute. You took the Potions I gave you right. So follow the instructions and report to me once in half an hour."

Harry simply returned to the Room of Requirement. Once he reached the place he asked for a private practice ground where no one except persons allowed by him can enter.

He then called Seniori and thus his practice began."

* * *

 

Madam Pomfrey was waiting patiently for the patient to report. It's about time and he's nowhere to be seen. She's about to use the location rune placed on him to track him down he returned back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel like shit, Poppy." He replied.

She checked again, barring the stagnant magic his entire magic was depleted. He also was able to use point five percent of the stagnant magic. She's very pleased with the results. She also saw the formation of networks linking the stagnated magic to his core. The experiment worked better than hypothesis. If this continues it won't even take half the time expected.

No overload occurred check. Drawing on the stagnated magic check. Creation of new Magical pathways. Unexpected but not unwelcome. Patient status would gain complete recovery continued the same.

She sent him back to continue and Harry inwardly cursed. Seniori bought few persons from other dimensions to train him on control. To say that they're unimpressed with him is understatement of the century.

First one was a really old man with brown skin and white hair. Merlin, he even had warts on his face. He sported a goatee and had below average stature. Had a grandfatherly face, skin scarred from battle, he looked like a person who's reliable but not one to be trifled with. He introduced himself as Hiruzen Sarutobi. He observed him carefully and asked many questions.

"He'd be rendered useless if I train him in the way he's now. Physically an eight year old kid from the war time from could beat him up and kill him without working up sweat. He cannot be a balanced person has too much heaven but no earth." is his blunt assessment. "If available call Maito Guy after a month under his tutelage I'll start training the kid. Till then don't bother me." He said before taking a orange covered book and started giggling with severe nosebleed. Harry felt insulted.

Death then called a tacky person with no fashion sense. He's built like a body builder with heavy dense muscles. Has a ridiculous bowl cut hairstyle with really thick eyebrows . On top of it he wore a green Spandex suit with some orange things on his feet. He then requested for orders to which Hiruzen told him to Fan the Flames of Youth in him.   
He gave me a look over and requested the old man to apply restriction seal. "He's not youthfully built to wear these leg warmers Hokage-sama. They will unyouthfully restrict his body growth too. The restriction seal will increase his muscle density and his speed." He reasoned.

Hiruzen ordered him to strip to his boxers and sit in a meditative position. Harry compiled and sat down. He then ordered him to pull out as much magic as possible. Harry first time in his life felt this way. His entire body is energised and the surrounding area got flattened. He then took a brush along with ink bottle and drew some patterns starting from his chest and covered his arms and legs. He then sent a pulse of magic.

"Shall we start with 2.0 or should I decrease the restriction? " He asked but Harry's concentration was no more on their words by on the strange writings on his body.

His body felt really awkward. The ink disappeared but he felt that his body was wading through water. Every part showed resistance to his commands. And the old man just drew few symbols on his body. This form is strong as, if not stronger than runes.

Deciding to ask about those techniques later, He turned to Spandex wearing adult in their midst and asked for instructions.

"So my youthful disciple. Let's start warm-up by making fifty rounds around the clearing. I'll help you in your youthful endeavours. If I am unable to help you I'll perform thousand push-ups and if I can't do thousand push-ups I'll run around this place fifteen hundred times.." Anymore he could declare was cut off by Harry's horrified shout of

"You want me to do Fifty rounds.. What the hell...."

Then the hellish tutelage under Maito Guy started. Harry prided himself to be one of the most studious and fit person. But a day under Guy tutelage crushed all that pride. The man is a stamina beast and trained him the same way. He always knew Harry's limits and pushed him in such a way that he's highly exhausted but nothing a good night sleep can't fix. He may be weird unnecessarily loud and highly excitable but Harry have to hand the man one of the best teachers he ever had. And he understood why Hiruzen stated an eight year old kid could kill him easily. If the training was even one tenth hard, they would be monsters in fight.

Seven days (half an hour in human time) passed and Harry returned to Poppy for his check up. She's pleased by what she saw and said if he continued the same way it'd be beneficial. Harry wondered how he used his magic when all he did was physical exercise.

Guy later explained him that he's unconsciously using magic to enhance his muscles. The strenuous exercise he did called on his magic to help him. This resulted in formation of new Magical pathways. After thirty days (two hours in the human realm) are completed, He felt stronger physically than when he's in his adult body. He's still lean and not bulky. But his muscles became dense as hard rock.. His speed increased exponentially and he knew that atleast five percent of the stagnated magic was released. Poppy confirmed it with surprise.

"So what do you think of the child?" Death asked the old man. "Think you can help him?"

"Dedicated and strong willed child. Reminds me slightly of Orochimaru when he's still young. Heavy untapped potential. Just have a heart like Jiraiya without perviness. Excellent combination of I say so. Will teach him anything he wished provided he wanted to learn.

And what's so special about this child Shinigami. You never meddle in lives of humans unless it's matter of extreme importance." He asked with suspicion.

"The child even when he has Mastery over me never misused my powers. A person willing to sacrifice his own life for others. His life was filled with sadness thanks to the bitch of my niece, Fate but he endured everything and remained pure at heart. He accepted me just so that his friends might live on. He reminds me of your pseudo grandchild Naruto."

"He's something else then." Hiruzen smiled. " I always wanted to train Naruto as he'd strong Will of Fire but due to my untimely death it didn't happen. I'll have to adjust with this child then."

Afternoon arrived without a hitch. Harry was dreading what they have in store for him at the same time determined to master anything thrown at him. After all it couldn't be more hellish than Guy's training right.

Famous last words.

When he returned back, Seniori and Hiruzen are reading a book giggling at its contents. Harry had a feeling that it's a smut filled book and kicked himself for not observing that old man is a pervert. He wondered if he's going to be surrounded by pervert in this life.

Suddenly Sirius, Iris, Snape,Tonks, Moody and Iunior sneezed at the same time.

He saw Guy doing push-ups shouting about Youth. At his arrival Death left and Hiruzen snapped the book shut and cleaned the blood from his nose.

"Morning my Youthful disciple, ready for your training?" He smiled with his thumbs up, wink and a winning smile. "Hokage-sama found a method for you to be trained by both of us simultaneously. We'll explore our youth by me training you in physical fighting. So yosh. Get ready for fanning the flames of our youth."

On hearing these words Harry's face lost all traces of colour. He came here to be taught by the old man and mentally prepared for it. But hearing that he's going to be trained not by one but both of them he nearly fainted. Composing himself he turned to Old fart and asked If he's going to survive this training from hell.

"Don't be dramatic child. You said you're preparing for war right? So we're training you in ways of warrior. Tell me about your opponent. I could ask Death but I wanted to hear everything from your perspective.

" Voldemort was by all accounts the worst Dark Lord in recent history. Brilliant, powerful, and skilled enough that Albus Dumbledore who's hailed as the strongest wizard alive was unable to defeat him in battle. Arrogant and persuasive enough to convince his followers to let him brand them with his mark as if they were cattle. Twisted and steeped in enough Dark Arts that people didn't even think he was human in the end. A formidable opponent whose beginnings occurred at Orphanage in London."

He told about everything he knew about him, his fear of Death, his entire life and his manipulations. By the time he completed the entire story, four hours have passed.

"What do you intend to do about him?" He asked

"I wanted to be perilous and fatal a for to he and his as I can be." He replied with determination in his tone and first time his eyes turned cold. Hiruzen recognised those eyes, those are the eyes of a person willing to lay down his life for protecting others.

"A friend of my Grandson once said " A person becomes powerful when he has a precious person to save." That's the difference between you and your foe. He's like my old student obsessed with immortality. He fights for himself Harry and that makes him weak in mind andspirit. If you want to or think you're enough powerful, you can drop out of the training after achieving control. If you just wanted that it takes no more than five months.

But you have a potential I never seen in my life. You remind me of both my grandsons with your determination and will power. And I don't wanna see such potential wasted. So if want I'll teach you everything I know. Don't wanna sound arrogant but I was called a professor for reason."

"Just Professor, Hokage-sama." Guy snorted. " You are called a God in human form."

Harry was stunned at their opinions on him. He knew Guy liked his dedication but this is the first time the old man praised him. He steeled his mind and prepared for any they threw at him.

"Can you teach me your runes style then?" He asked.

"You mean seals right. I'm just okay in that field if you want mastery it takes atleast ten years as you are runic master. I'll call another person if you like. Hell why not...oui Death can you please bring Kushina Uzumaki to teach this kid."

Death replied that it will bring her after seven hours. Harry was then instructed to set his hands in a cross position and call on his entire magic. He then was ordered to visualise himself and release it completely. Harry felt half of his reserves drop completely.

When he opened his eyes he saw his doppelganger in front of himself. Harry thought it's an illusion and poked it. To his surprise it is completely solid.   
"Knew you have a great potential." Hiruzen said as Guy gaped at him. "Performed a Shadow Clone technique in your first try. Try to create an other one." He commented

Harry even though felt exhausted created an other clone. He didn't understand why he's made to do this. He thought they were trying to drain his magic so it'll be purged easily before training his control. The old man left with his both dopplegangers and disappeared into a secluded part.

After three hours of highly intensive training, his body parts aches in places he never know. Professor Guy allowed him to take rest. Suddenly his mind received two memories which aren't his own and his magic slightly replenished. He learnt slightly about a language, taught by Hiruzen, know and the old man made other clone stick leaves on his body.

After a few seconds he sorted his memories and learned everything the old man taught him. The clones transfer their memories to the creator. He also observed that his Magical control increased within his body. So they transfer anything spiritual related. Harry's eyes widened at the implications of that technique.

"Understood why I made you do that Harry. The exercise I taught your clone was the most basic control exercise. The language taught to you is Kanji, my so called runic style, the Sealing technique. If I hand you over to Kushina without even teaching you the basics, she'll have my hide. So here eat this," He said throwing a pill. "It'll recover your magic. We'll continue after we eat our full. Be prepared for Kushina she's hyperactive" He left him to catch his breath.

A hour later he created two more clones and resumed the practice. Three hours later Death returned with a woman in tow.

She's the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. Her hair was like crimson tresses Which reached middle of her thigh. With heart shaped face, violet eyes and a perfect hourglass figure Harry was left speechless on seeing her face. She's bouncing on her feet with mischievous carefree grin on her face. Her husband must be lucky.

"Hello child, My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. You are really cute dattebane. I wanna cuddle you to death." Death along with others simply nodded.

"Your hair is really beautiful Mrs Uzumaki. Reminds me of my mother's hair but yours is darker and more exotic. Sorry I blurted out my thoughts unknowingly. My name is Harry Potter. Please help me in sealing techniques."

"You are the third person to complement me on my hair. So you got your hair from your mother's side then. Oi.. old man did you teach him Kanji or I have to start from the scratch. And call me Kushina, Mrs Uzumaki makes me feel old."

"He is a master in other form of sealing, Kushina. I taught him today and take a look at the characters. You're the expert among us."

"Hmm not bad for an amateur but could do better and learn fast if he keeps it up. Alright kid one of your clones come with me." She ordered.

"The kid himself will come with you, Kushina. We just finished training for today and I needed to complete my Icha Icha Paradise. So later." He said and disappeared. Guy too left saying anymore practice will pull his tendons.

So he's left with hyper lady who chopped him on back of his neck after he told her about the stagnated magic. He lost his consciousness immediately.

When Harry woke up it's already next day in the dimension. His body felt strangely with more magic than before. A quick scan showed that his stagnation magic was completely purified.

A delicious aroma filled the room and Harry followed it to see his companions sitting around a bonfire and eating food. Harry's stomach grumbled and helped himself a serving.

"My stagnated magic is completely purified. How did that happen? Last thing I remember is that Kushina knocked me unconscious." He questioned.

"Our Youthful Kushina-san is a Sealing master, Harry. She's one of/ if not the best Sealing master in our world. Sealing is limited only to your imagination. But it's an extremely dangerous art. If your stagnated magic fails even a set of Kanji, you'll be crippled for life or will die. So she purified your magic using the Sealing techniques. Don't worry if you ask she'll create an other one which could confuse the diagnostic techniques. Ah there she is" He replied.

"Hello Harry had a nice sleep? Hmm now try to create as many clones as possible with three quarters of your reserves." She ordered.

There are ten poofs and a total of ten clones appeared.

"Hmm expected twenty clones but with your control, this'll do. Old man take five of the clones, I'll take five. Gai wait for half an hour and start training.

After two hours (in human world), he left the place and thanked Death for such an excellent teachers. Poppy checked him and told him to come only after two hours. The stagnated magic according to her was now down by fifteen percentage. Poppy hypothesized that the phoenix tears are helping in the cleansing the magic.

Within a week(human world) his control over magic rapidly increased. Guy told that he'll be able to hold his own against any person his age from his world in physical combat.

Kushina declared him that he completed Uzumaki level two and should start level three and taught him to use swords and throw knives.

But none of them compared to what Hiruzen taught him. In advanced control, he needed to walk on water. He was about to ask the room for water source when Hiruzen simply created a large waterfall with water technique and bowl in which the water flowed by earth technique.

His clone immediately dispelled and relayed that information. Harry was no longer surprised and asked if he knew elemental manipulation. All three of them laughed and said the old man is only one person in this world, who mastered all five elements along with Light and Darkness. His respect for their dedication and power grew day by day and he started elemental transformation.

It's rather simple now that he has person who had complete knowledge in that subject. Harry felt that future was bright for first time he appeared here. If it's dark and murky, Harry promised himself to destroy that future with his own hands.

He spent his time in Infirmary or in Room of Requirement. He just went to the kitchens whenever he wanted to eat and his Dorm to sleep. So he decided to eat with his present house mates.

  
So after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, this will be the first time he'll eat with his new housemates. Henry wanted to be like his father, so his form is that of mini James Potter in front of his housemates. Only her sister's friends knew that he's a Metamorphmagus excluding the teachers.

But Harry refused to morph into the image of his father. He's proud of his mother too. So he took the base form. His housemates started to murmur about the student near their table. So he simply changed back and forth. The murmurs stopped and they left him in peace.

He's eating silently when a fourth year boy walked towards him . Harry scanned her magic and immediately recognised her as Nymphadora Tonks. It's one of the irregularities in this world he didn't want to know the root of. She is two years younger and usually defended him from misbehaving seniors and classmates. Sometimes she teased him by changing her form and playing pranks on him.

She looked nothing like Dora from his world. He, Teddy and Lupin are the only people who are privileged to call her by first name. He lost his virginity to her. She now has an air of innocence and mischief which was lost in his dimension. She currently took form of Cedric Diggory to prank him.

"Hello Dora Nymph, looking beautiful as always. Would've been more beautiful and exotic if you didn't change into a male." He spoke without raising his head.

The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff table table looked confusedly at those words. The idiotic second year called Cedric by an other name and uttered non sense about changing into male. All the confusion created was cleared when real Cedric arrived into the hall. They knew only one Metamorphmagus who could do the same and the idiot foolishly called out the taboo name.

All the Hufflepuffs started clearing the tables not to get caught in the crossfire. She then came out of shock (and embarrassment) and lunged at that kid. He simply moved backwards and she fell into his lap with her ass high in air. Harry decided to tease her a bit.

"My, my feeling really bold today Dora. Such a provocative position. Do you wanna get spanked in front of the entire school." He said with humour in his tone.

She replied by lickin his hand. "Mmm. Sorry kid you're too young and I am too sexy for prison. Maybe five years after we can have a go at S&M. I'll be the Dominant what do you say." This response caused nosebleeds around the surroundings and he's temporarily stunned.

Taking advantage of his temporarily stunned state, she put her arms around him in a headlock. Harry simply twisted and used a silent tickling charm till she begged him to stop.

In the teacher's table Lily Evans facepalmed herself while rest of the teachers including Professor Dumbledore looked amused at the scene. But only Professor Flitwick saw that the child didn't even move his lips to perform that charm. Silent casting is sixth year material and he did it without any difficulty. Thinking nothing of it he joined the teachers looking at the outrageous pranks

They participated in a food war, which tied. They wrestled with each other and Henry pinned down the girl and she responded by kissing him on the lips An other tie. Transfigured forks to fight each other. This caused a food fight to go around and entire hall was messed in a minute.

Dumbledore simply smiled at the celebration in hall. It was stark contrast to the gloomy atmosphere during last year. After few minutes the fight grew with teachers holding a shield charm and Tonks was hit from head to toe and he's virtually spotless.

"Stay still, so that I can hit you." She shouted.

"Your aim sucks Dora. You can't hit me that easily." He struck his tongue. She threw six pumpkin pies using her magic which he dodged simply and they struck the twins. Looking at Henry was yet to get hit by anything. They formed temporary truce with Tonks to attack the brat. No one knew how he did it but he managed to release the dungbombs within the Twins pocket.

"That's.."

"..it."

"Nobody pranks..."

"..the pranksters and.."

"... gets away..."

"... with it unscratched."

Slytherins from forth to seventh years simply left the hall. And first three years fought against combined might of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the fight subsided. Tonks' along with the twins looked at him with a glare which clearly shouted "It's on brat. Prepare yourself."

Harry smiled. He never had a pleasant childhood what with danger from Voldemort and his Death Eaters brigade. He realised that it's the first time he behaved childishly in his life. He promised to save their innocence as much as he can.

* * *

 

The next few weeks of the school has unusual accidents occurred. The entire teacher's table sprouted horns for males and beards for females. Fred and George couldn't understand how the tarts they intended for Hufflepuff second years indirectly Henry went to the Professor's Table. Before they could think further, the faces of all houses forth years including themselves turned into bird face and they sprouted feathers. The knowing smirk by the brat confirmed the culprit.

Then there's other case of Dungbombs planted near Hufflepuff common room. Somehow they ended near Dumbledore's office. Minnie's enraged and shaved off fifty points apiece. Then the switching of all the school robes into garish pink shirts and pants of all year students. The brat was the only one who wore normal clothes on that day.

As O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's cannot be cancelled, Tonks was unable to participate in prank war. The budding pranksters, Iris, Seamus and few other people who wanted to take revenge on the brat took help of the brightest minds in Hogwarts like Hermione, Daphne Greengrass from second year. Percy Weasley from sixth year. And all the perfects.

But some how the kid is able to make the pranks backfire on their face. Even arrival of seventh years didn't help. So both the twins had bestowed the most honourable title of "Grandmaster Prankster." to him. Hey 'if you can't defeat the enemy make him your friend.' is the old proverb.

In the final day of Hogwarts, the kid hugged Tonks' and thanked her for taking care of him during these two years. She smiled and thanked him for making the end of her school days memorable.

When it's time to board the Hogwarts Express, to return to London, Harry sat down with the twins in a compartment. They were joined by Tonks, Iris and the perfect of Hufflepuff house Gabriel Truman and Justin Finch-Fetchley. Tonks turned into Lockhart and he turned into Rita Skeeter complete with horn-rimmed glasses and self correction quill. They made Lockhart seem even more foolish. After they left the train. Harry invited three of them to his house during summer.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap. English isn't my first language. I tried my best to prevent grammatical errors but some might have seeped in. So if there's a person out there who enjoyed this fanfiction and wanted to be my beta reader please PM me.
> 
> Yours Sincerely,
> 
> ~SalamanderNatsu.


End file.
